Let it Snow
by StoryTime09
Summary: Another family reunion. Another day of warped reflections. Another year of hiding in the shadows. And yet...and yet...Secret Santa gift for krut09! Happy Holidays everyone! (Rated for language, mild T)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Surprise krut09! I am your secret santa this year! Thank you for making the past year super special and just the most amazing I can ask for! I hope you enjoy your gift, and that your christmas is every bit as magical as you! 

* * *

_Christmas has always been a time of miracles. Ever since its incept__ion, it has been intimately intertwined with the sense of wonder, of an ethereal energy that makes the impossible possible; the fantastical real and the unimaginable suddenly seem within grasp of reality. From the dark nights that linger through days sparks wonder in the hearts of men._

_And in those sparks, every so often, a glimmer of magic can appear to make the most remarkable events happen._

_Naturally, these events are often passed off into legend, tales of fiction and nothing more, dismissed as the ramblings of the whimsical. Fantasies. Fairytales._

_But even fairytales come from somewhere._

* * *

Addison groaned and threw herself back across the ornate couch as her parents chatted in the room beyond. Bucky smirked as he flipped through his third novel of the evening. Outside the window, snow was already blanketing the grounds, large white flakes swirling beyond the glass in intricate patterns, glowing against the black of the evening skies. Lights glowed around them from the decorations spread across the lavish manor house as she threw her face into a scratchy throw cushion, earning a snort from her cousin that cut off when she threw the offending object his way.

"You know moaning about it won't make this go any faster." He said, flicking to another page as she rolled onto her back. "Might as well get comfortable and ride it out until they're done."

"But that'll be by _tomorrow_." addison moaned. Bucky shook his head and went back to his book. She rolled over and frowned at him. "How can you just sit there whilst they gossip about everyone right in front of us? About _us_? And keep us trapped here listening to them do it?"

"Because we've done it for years?" Bucky said, rolling his eyes as his attention remained rooted on the words in front of him. Addison rolled and stuffed her face into a cushion as he smirked.

"Addison!" Her mother's voice snapped her upright as she blustered in. "Must you engage in this kind of..._loutish_ behaviour?" She scolded, brushing her golden hair back off her face and smoothing out the static.

"I'm sorry mother…" Addison mumbled, looking away. "It's just been a long day...and there really isn't much for us to do…" She added.

"Patience is a virtue, dear." Her mother's voice had flint within. "You know that your grandfather doesn't often get chance to speak with us like this, and you would do well to learn that being able to sit and wait is a great skill for later life." She tapped her chin as Addison folded herself into a sitting position. "Now, if you want entertainment, you are welcome to join us and learn about the family business, or we can discuss your university choices and academics as they are…" She trailed off and raised an eyebrow.

Addison felt her shoulders itch to curl in. "No thank you." She sighed.

"Then just sit there and wait until we're done. You'll be able to get plenty of sleep ready for tomorrow, don't worry." And with a pat to Addison's head, she disappeared back into the other room. Addison waited in position for several minutes, then flung herself across the back of the couch, head flopping back as Bucky snickered.

"Oh shut up." She muttered. "Bookworm."

"Troublemaker." He shot back, turning the page.

"Like that's a _bad_ thing…" She pouted, sprawling over the leather as it squeaked and shifted beneath her weight. "They're gonna take forever…" She moaned, peeking over the arm to see their shifting shadows a room over. "God I'm so _bored_." She pouted. Bucky's attention remained focused on his book as she rolled, head hanging off the chair. She waited. His eyes scanned the paper before him. She frowned. "Hey." He didn't look up. "_Hey_." Still nothing as his finger trailed down. "_Hey!"_ She tossed a couch cushion his way.

"How many of those things do you have?" Bucky asked, closing the book on his hand as he stared.

Addison grinned. "I accumulated them when you weren't looking. I'm ninja like that." She said, tossing another his way as he batted it off. "Let's go do something." She said.

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Because I have _this_, and I am more than happy with it." He shook the green leather bound volume in her direction. Addison groaned and he set the book in his lap. "What's up with you? You're not usually this..._this_."

Addison shrugged, swinging upright once again. "I'm just..._tired_." She swept her arm around. "It's the same thing, every year. _Without fail._ I'm just...tired of it all." She leant over towards her cousin. "Aren't you fed up with it? Don't you want something new for once?"

Bucky tilted his head, then shrugged. "Never thought about it. I mean, we're not exactly suffering here."

"Says you…" Addison muttered, folding her arms and flinging herself down, bouncing up off the couch at the action. "I'm fed up. I'm _tired_. I'm just...so _done_ with it." She groaned and swung her head down. "I'm _bored_."

Bucky shook his head, flicking the cover open for a second time "If you're that bothered, go and find something else to do. Just don't blame me when you get grounded or something." He said, refusing to look up as she glared over.

"...Fine." Addison bounced off the uncomfortable leather, headed for the door. "You're lame anyway." She called as she headed through the doorway and up the stairs.

"Love you too!" Bucky's voice floated behind her and she snorted. Humming and bouncing on the balls of her feet, Addison quickly took off up the nearest flight of stairs. 16 years in and she never ceased to find new depths to the irritation that the Grayson Family Reunion (they insisted on the capitalisation) would bring her to. She flung her head back as she wandered the ostentatious halls. Her Great Grandpa had managed to fluke his way to success during the Great Depression, and her grandfather had only built on that, ending up commissioning the manor in honour of the family name and new legacy they had to share. Long hallways, elegant dark wood panelling, grand oil paintings along every wall; no expense had been spared, and it had only been added to as the years went by.

She knew she was lucky to be born so privileged, she conceded, scuffing her toes against the royal blue carpet, fingers brushing the varnished oak on her aimless journey, but she couldn't stop herself detesting the lifestyle. All appearance, no substance. She itched at the wig she was forced to wear, bitterness flooding her tongue. No Grayson would ever be less than perfect, and she was not to be the exception: their pretty, perfect diamond; the baby of the family and the one they looked to for all the promise they expected she would fulfil. Addison rolled her eyes, her mother's fussing from only hours ago still itching under her skin as she tugged on the sleeves of her dress.

Her eyes roved the various antique paintings that lined the walls as she headed through the hallways, letting her feet guide her instead of her head as she turned this way and that. She gazed out of the windows on the way past. The front yard was almost entirely submerged in snow, the blizzard coming down hard now all around, flurried white flecks forming a veil across the black of the night surrounding them. She sighed. Even longer stuck with people who insisted on surrounding themselves with antiques and vintage items in order to justify antiquated ideals. Not that she'd be allowed to tell them that. Her mother would have a heart attack and, as much as they never saw eye to eye, Addison couldn't bring herself to actually _hurt_ her, not on purpose like that. So she would endure the awful pastel dress and the stiff petticoat and even the wig that her family insisted she could never leave the house without. Nothing was too much for her parents, and if it made them happy, she could put up with it.

But the boredom was where she drew the line.

She didn't know how they entertained themselves talking about nothing for so long. It hardly mattered whether Mrs Deville was wearing a fake Versace dress, or if Mr. Patterson was seeing a mistress (though she felt if he _was_ then the first person they should be telling was his wife, not each other). It was so inane, and they expected her to sit and listen along as they abandoned her for the conversation, droning on for literal hours. For years, she'd forced herself to sit through the routine, but her patience had worn thin, frayed, and this year, snapped. She huffed the air through her nose, twisting around a corner before slowly drawing to a stop.

The door ahead was closed. Addison blinked, coming back to the reality beyond her thoughts. She spun around, something niggling at the back of her mind as she realised she was in a part of the house she'd never been in before. The manor was of course expansive, something she and Bucky used to enjoy as children whenever they had the chance. Memories of sneaking out at night, wandering the corridors and running through the extravagant dining halls and elaborate foyers, giggling as they hunted for Santa and presents among the carved wooden tables and lush leather furniture. But they'd never ventured higher than the third floor. Now as she looked beyond the window, Addison could see floors stretch out below her, the slow blowing across but the glow of lights dotted along the wall, glowing golden specks stretching until they all but disappeared. She tried to squint upwards, but the flurries spread over the glass made it impossible to see any higher. Regardless, this was the furthest she'd ever ventured into the house. She looked back at the hallway she'd come from. Lights spilled out from wall lamps, warm and inviting as the house stretched back behind her. And yet, even as she looked, she couldn't see a single closed door, all of them high open arches or pulled back, ease of movement aided as carved animal doorstops rested beside the heavy oak. And yet...Addison slowly pivoted to stare at the wooden door waiting ahead of her. Her breathing began to speed up and she nibbled on her lip. She glanced behind her again, wondering how far away she was from her parents. There was no doubt this was completely against their rules. Their expectations. She knew the best choice was to go back down, pray they'd not noticed her absence and apologise profusely if they had.

Her hand closed around the doorknob and pushed against it. The door creaked, and it took Addison a moment to realise the hinges were rusted, and she had to push a little more. The door scraped open, and a darkened, bare corridor revealed itself to her eyes. The carpet stopped at the doorway, revealing the bare panels beneath. The oil paintings lining the walls were nowhere to be seen, nor the sculptures or ornaments that bracket her sides. Addison squinted, the lights above her head switched off. Her head swung around, searching for a switch. At long last, she located it, hidden behind the door frame, but flicking it up achieved nothing. A faint glow lit up the bulb for a moment, dying out a second later. She slumped, lips twisting sideways as her foot stomped before she could stop it. Addison bit her lip, and glanced behind her one more time. The hall was shining in orange, chandeliers dousing everything in warm white light, the shades across the wall bathing it in faux-candlelight. Her eyes lingered across a single portrait at the opposite wall. Her great grandfather's blue eyes seemed to linger on her as her fingers trembled over cold brass. With a deep breath, she pulled her gaze away and dove through the open door. 

* * *

The room fell into darkness as the wood slammed shut behind her, a jolt lifting her off her feet as she whirled around. Her skirts spun about her calves, but she could barely see in the sudden shadows that fell over everything. Her breath trembled in her chest and she turned back around, feeling her way along the wall, ridges and grooves passing beneath her fingertips. As her feet slowly shifted and stumbled along, Addison couldn't help but beam, electricity humming under her skin. The static crackled up her spine as light began to shift into view, vague shapes beginning to take form. A window stretched out by the wall, the reflection of the snow passing over the walls. She blinked and the scenery took shape.

The corridor was a far cry from the building she knew. A threadbare red carpet lay in a single strip over the wood, empty candle holders across the wall. The walls were bereft of any decoration, panelling as grand as always, yet as she ventured deeper, Addison discovered they were covered in thick dust, her fingers cutting deep grooves through the many layers that had built up. Swiping her hands across her dress, a floorboard creaked underfoot, Addison all but leaping in the air. An almost hysterical giggle erupted from her mouth, and she stopped. Biting her lip, Addison looked around, and pressed her foot across the board again. It creaked louder as she let her weight linger. Another laugh passed her lips, and she bounced against the wood. The old wood groaned and caved in protest. Addison could feel her smile grow wider and wider as she spun around, taking off running as fast as she could down the shadowed hallways.

She rounded a corner and sprinted along another empty hall, skipping up the stairs two at a time. Her laughter bounced around the empty halls as she spun, taking in the bare walls and thick dust, the way it spiralled through the light of the windows, speckled shadows passing across her from the storm outside. Exhilaration filled her lungs, static under her veins and seeping into the cavity of her chest. Bounding along the landing, she bit her lip and threw caution to the wind, rushing the banister.

"Hello!" Addison yelled at the top of her lungs. Her voice bounced around her own ears over and over, fading off into the ether. She waited. Nothing echoed back. A giggle burst out. She cupped her hands to her mouth. "Hello!" She shouted again. Again the echo span around her. She grinned. Her mother would be so furious- _shouting is not ladylike, and you know how Grandfather hates it-_ and she loved the fact. Addison bounced on the balls of her feet. "I'm queen of the world!" She shouted. To her surprise, even after her declaration faded to nothing, only silence greeted her. She looked down only to find the halls below, the grey shadows painting everything, golden light shut away from her view entirely. She tried to lean over to see above, but was met with darkness, everything too murky to distinguish. Her eyes were wide as she let her gaze travel from wall to wall.

"How big is this place…?" She wondered aloud, leaning over the railings as they creaked ominously. "Mom? Dad?" She called out. "...Grandpa? Bucky?" Her own voice was the only reply. She leant back, her eyes raising to the ceiling overhead. "Can anyone hear me?" She mumbled, rocking onto her heels.

A bell tinkled behind her.

Addison whipped around but the landing was still empty. She slowly rotated around, but only the whistling wind and shadows of snow greeted her in return. She turned back, slowly stepping away from the railing. Curiosity warred with caution as she glanced back towards the stairs. She felt the second hang in front of her, her head swivelling back and forth. A shiver ran up her spine, and with a shake, she pushed on down the quiet landing.

The hush settled over her skin as she twisted through the landing and up to another hallway. As she ventured deeper and deeper into the manor, Addison wondered just how big the place really was. In some regards she felt she could have been walking for hours. In others, it only felt like a few minutes. Neither would surprise her. Addison's fingers carved through the dust. Staring at the paths they left behind, she questioned how long it had been since anyone was in this part of the house. Her grandparents were so focused on their appearance, she knew they'd never allow such a derelict place to ever exist. Not under their watch. The knowledge lingered on the edge of her thoughts as her feet led her further along, the distance between her and her family only growing larger.

Addison rounded another corner to find a second closed door. She twisted the doorknob, but to her surprise, it remained closed. Frowning, Addison pressed on the wood a little harder, rattling the brass knob, but it stayed shut. Mouth twisting, she heaved with all her might, but to no avail. She groaned, rolling her weight back in frustration. Her eyes flew open and she yelped, tumbling backwards as it fell open with her. Her wig twisted awkwardly in front of her eyes as she righted herself.

"Right. Pull door." She muttered, brushing a layer of dust off her skirts and peering at the new room. She blinked in surprise. A ladder greeted her. Rickety, old, wooden steps ascending into darkness. A chill ran up her spine. Addison glanced around, but as always, she was alone.

So why did she feel like something else was in the hallway with her?

Still tucking her hair back into place, winding it behind her ear, Addison stepped up to the wooden ruts beyond the door. Craning her neck to see above was futile as they disappeared off into the darkness and, with a deep breath, she pulled herself onto the first rung.

She waited, but despite its creaking the wood held true, and she began to ascend the narrow ladder. Behind her, a gust of winter wind billowed in from the crack in the window frame. Snow swirled in the air, and a bell tinkled as the door closed behind her as Addison disappeared from view.


	2. Chapter 2

Addison squeaked as she was plunged into darkness, almost losing her grip on the ladder as the black fell around her. She looked down in panic, but there was nothing to be seen save for her own blue skirts. She swallowed, tightening her grip, and stared up to the empty space above.

"You wanted adventure…now you've got it." she mumbled, stiffening her spine as she pulled herself up another rung. Her foot wobbled and she flailed a second, feeling a thrill shoot across her nerves before she was drawing herself up the ladder at greater speed. Her jaw set and she ignored the creak of the wood and the whine of the wind as it seemed to grow louder. It almost felt impossible that the manor could get any bigger, but every time she felt it would end, another rung appeared for her hand and she ventured higher and higher. 

* * *

Her breath was misting in front of her face when she at last reached the top. Faint light filtered across her face in dust swirled strips as she craned her neck up, finding a rickety wooden ceiling inches away from her face, an old iron ring the only indicator of the door. Addison huffed out a breath. After her climb, all she wanted was a sit down, so grasping the ring she thrust herself upward and tumbled through the trap door, light bursting into her vision. Yelping, her hands flew to her face and covered it, bare wood panels scratching her arms and shins until she rolled to a stop. Blinking slowly, Addison looked up, white spots vanishing as the room revealed itself.

She was in the attic. That much was clear from the sloping ceilings and icy chill in the air, the wind whistling through the open space. Everything was painted in shades of grey and watery blue, moonlight glow from the high set windows the only source of light, the swinging lightbulb long since blown out. She stood, coughing as dust clogged her lungs, and turned on the spot. The room was messy and disorganised in a way she'd never seen, everything strewn around without reason. Towers leaned precariously, some only standing with the support of others beside them, and the floor was littered with boxes and trinkets. She wandered through, curiosity pulling her to the long forgotten items tucked away. Trunks glued shut with age were stacked on top of each other, the leather faded with age as she brushed off the seal of time and attempted to pry one open to no avail. Her eyes lit on the cursive _WJG _across the front in gold letters. Addison soon realised most of the items were marked with the same three letters and began trying to inspect them more closely. Footprints tracked around the attic and she crouched in front of an old box, pulling the tabs open with some difficulty and exposing a series of books, leather bound in crimson covers. She gingerly picked one up and turned it over in her hands. No title. In fact, no writing of any kind adorned it. Just those three initials, carved in in gold thread. Shrugging, she rested the volume against her knee and flicked through to a random page.

_My life has been most successful, and yet still something stirs within me, yearning._

_I can't imagine why this could possibly be a part of my existence. My business grows with every passing day. Poverty is a thing that ravages our land, yet I'm safe and sound thanks to a single instance of creativity and hard work. I will survive when so many will not. This world will move on and I can be there with it. I am to be a wealthy man. Part of a new elite._

_What is there to be dissatisfied with?_

"I hear you…" Addison mumbled, a slow realisation trickling through her skull as she turned the page. "Guess we've got a lot in common, huh Mr. Grayson?" She asked, reading his words across on the other side.

_My heart yearns for things my mind cannot comprehend._

_It lingers on the edges of my vision, as if I can turn fast enough I might grasp it. But it's never there. The frustration may be the thing to kill me, I swear._

"I hear you great grandad…" she mumbled. Addison felt a smile tug at her face as she read through more of her great grandfather's words. She'd never expected to feel such a connection to this man; someone she'd only ever known as a miser and a consummate businessman, and yet as he detailed his struggle, the way he felt so trapped by a life of his own creation, she couldn't help but sympathise. The passages that grasped her were his musings on life, and love. No one had ever mentioned how passionate the old man was, and he'd been gone long before her time, but they touched her heart in a way very few things had in her time at the manor.

_I wish I had a hand to hold._

_Love is one of the most beautiful things in the world. No riches compare to the experience of finding a soul that so perfectly entwines with your own. It can make a pauper richer than any kind. Make mortal men gods._

_Maybe that's why it is so elusive._

…

_Out in town today._

_All around there are couples. Some in rags, others in riches, and some still clinging to the grey in between, as small as it may be. Yet all of them seem to drip with a radiance I can never match._

_I overheard one discussing the magic of their union, fate he called it. She agreed, destiny and magic also her explanation for how they came to be. I couldn't help but shake my head. Magic. Really? Is that a thing adults still believe in? The fanciful past-times of children and fools?_

_I used to believe in magic, I suppose. But the world has been so cruel, I cannot believe in those daydreams any longer. Magic doesn't allow people to cast judgement so cruelly. To dismiss one another without a second glance. Shouldn't let people die in the streets. Doesn't allow the collapse of society. But it's here. And we suffer or thrive depending on our own grit and determination._

_Reality does not allow for magic and fairy dust. No matter how much I may wish otherwise, our senses cannot be denied. And my senses show no sign of magic. Only the concrete pavements, and the harsh sting of the real world._

_Nothing more._

_..._

_I wonder if I'm incapable of love. Perhaps my business has stolen the heart from my chest, left me only my logic in its place. I used to marvel at the street magicians as I walked past, used to appreciate every sunbeam and every drop of rain. Poetry would make me weep. Now they all seem so distant. When I was a child I used to think magic was the stuff life was made of, that it was so real and tangible to those who wanted to see it. Now all I see are childish delusions._

_When did I get so old?_

She laughed and closed the book, setting it atop its brethren. Her great grandfather was more relatable than she'd ever imagined. She looked up to the roof as it sloped overhead. She'd been exactly the same. One of the reasons she'd gone on this adventure was to try and recapture just a fraction of the excitement she used to feel as a kid. The way the whole manor seemed full of mystery and excitement, just like life did.

Then she realised how different she was, and a grey curtain came down over everything.

The older she got, the more she saw how things really worked. The mechanics behind the illusions. Suddenly rich businessmen were just shady guys born into a lucky position, or just callous enough to get by in a world where anyone can throw you under the bus if it means getting something for themselves. Where her hair didn't make her special. It just made her a freak. The magic of the world died away to harsh reality very quickly after that revelation.

And the hidden depths of a manor weren't filled with wonder and mystery, but dust and creaking floorboards.

Addison picked her way through the various antiques cluttering up the room. She brushed some dust away to reveal an old clock, hands frozen at midnight, and glanced at the stacks of everything her family had tossed away. Grand adventure, it might not be, but it was still better than the gossip of her parents, so she'd take a little snooping as the welcome gift it was. With that in mind, she sidestepped a large trunk, grimacing as a spider ran across the top as her feet led her around the attic. She grinned, the sight of an old rocking horse touching a nostalgic part of her memory, her fingers running across the sculpted mane on her way past, listening to it creak back and forth behind her. A chill wind swirled around her as she ducked under a hanging piece of gauzy fabric, unsure where it came from, and stopped by the back wall, crouching to sift through one of the boxes. She grinned, pulling out some delicate christmas ornaments. They were ancient, but still as beautiful as any they had downstairs. Addison held up a small glass angel, grinning at the hand-painted detail. It was almost certainly done by a child, the colours sloppy and imprecise, yet it added to the charm in her eyes, a sweet memory lost to time. Her thoughts drifted to her own childhood, and the possibility of childhood yet to come followed swiftly after. Her mood quickly souring, she stored away the decorations, shunting the box aside as she did so.

A cardboard slab shifted and toppled with a crash, Addison leaping to her feet as she stared. Behind the slab, more of the gauzy fabric greeted her, a fine crimson sheet covering something from her view. Tilting her head revealed hues of purple throughout, and she reached out. It was soft, arguably softer than any silk she'd ever felt. Biting her lip, she snapped her arm back to her side. Almost in slow motion, the fabric slid across the object beneath, folding and pleating under her grip as it pulled away and into a puddle by her feet, leaving her open mouthed.

An ornate oil painting, not dissimilar to the ones on display many floors below, stood. Incredibly, it had not been ravaged by time like so many items within the old attic. Instead, the colours seemed oddly vibrant, age almost adding to its radiance, only the cracks in the paint any indication of its time alone in the room. She could barely breathe. The subject of the painting was a woman. Wearing a deep emerald dress with a bow around her neck, ruby gemstone settled in the hollow of her throat even as dark blue eyes stared at the camera, a faint smile playing around her lips. Her skin was pale, paler than even her mother's, something she'd undoubtedly fume over if she ever saw it. Her hair tumbled over one shoulder, glossy curls captured in an elegant cascade down her chest as she posed. But Addison couldn't stop staring at her eyes. Even in paint, they seemed so alive, glowing with mischief and other emotion, her smile seeming to grow wider the longer Addison stared.

Walking forward, entranced, Addison reached out to the stranger in the attic. Their eyes were locked and the wind whistled around her, her arm stretching out in front. Seconds dragged on as she reached for her, uncertain why her heart was in her throat. She touched the frame. The cold metal jolted her back to reality and she jerked. Addison glanced away, but the attic was still empty. A chill ran up her back. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. It was a painting. It was a painting. She'd touched the frame. She'd seen them all through the manor. For years, even. There was nothing to hold her back. And yet...and yet. She huffed out a breath, puffing out her chest and she spun on her heel. The woman hadn't moved an inch. Because she was, in fact, a painting. Addison slumped and laughed to herself, stroking the frame with a smile, studying her features as they remained captured in time. Her family had never mentioned such a woman before, and she wondered why her painting remained up here, instead of down with the rest of her ancestors. Curious, she used her sleeve to scrub at the plaque beneath the canvas, dirt smearing the blue fabric as layers of the past began to shift against her efforts. At last, she could feel the scratch of engravings and pulled away to read the inscription.

_Annabel Greyson._

_My Christmas Miracle._

"Christmas miracle, eh?" She looked up and smiled, finally taking in the sparkling diamond ring on her hand. "Looks like great grandad found his special someone after all, eh?" She smiled and brushed her knees, standing to meet the woman's eyes. "I wonder why you're up here…" She mused, looking around. She turned back to the painting. "I doubt you're gonna tell me, huh?" she asked, wry twist to her face. It offered silence in return. "Yeah, i thought so…" she sighed and turned.

An ominous creak had her swing back around. The painting was listing sideways at an alarming rate. Addison's eyes shot wide open and she lunged for it, snatching the frame seconds before it clattered to the floor. Returning it to its former position, Addison hovered, worrying over any scuffs or damage and the trouble she'd be in if anything happened. Her concern flared, examining the canvas from corner to corner. Her eyes hastily passed over the piercing blue gaze, far too alive for the paint it was contained within, and drifted down the figure in search of anything she could be punished for. Thankfully, nothing could be seen that would qualify, and she drifted away, waiting to see if it would fall again.

The tinkling rang in her ears.

"Okay, who's there?" Addison whipped around. The attic remained silent. "I can hear you! I'm not stupid! Just...come out!" She demanded. The quiet remained. Something shivered down her spine. "Bucky, if this is you...I swear I'm going to kick you into next week…" She warned. Again, no response. The wind creaked through the attic and she shuddered. Swallowing hard, Addison stepped away and towards the noise. "Th- there's nowhere to go…" she warned. "I'm not afraid to get into a fight." She whispered. "I hope I'm not…" the floorboards groaned under her weight as she inched deeper into the dust filled attic.

Cobwebs and gauze hung in her face, forcing her to sweep them aside as the shadows pooled around her. Her eyes darted everywhere, but she couldn't see anyone. Nothing except the boxes and stacks that towered around her. Weaving through, her throat dried further, no suspicious shadow left unscrutinised. Then she stopped. Every muscle tensed and froze.

There was a box.

Around a corner, right at the back of the attic, hidden behind every other cast away they had locked away in the dust, a simple black box rested atop an old wooden crate. Chills flooded her nerves, forcing a shiver from her. Even the dust seemed to hang in the air. She didn't know what to do. Her hands twitched, but her feet remained rooted.

A gust of wind knocked into her back.

Like that, the moment sped back to life, and she hurried forwards. Nerves mingled with something else, electricity darting through her blood as her hands lifted the small box from its home, carrying it back to the light. Seating herself beside a pillar of mementos, Addison bit her lip, turning it over in her hands. The lock was a simple flick to open, and it had no discerning features to reveal what was inside. Just those three golden initials, stamped across the top. Shrugging, she opened the lid.

A single glass ornament lay nestled in a case of black silk. Her breath caught in her throat as she gingerly lifted the precious object from its resting place, the silk like water under her fingers. The glass was cold, surprisingly clear despite the years lost in the depths of the manor. She smiled, turning it around in her fingers. It was a snowglobe. Just a regular, old fashioned snowglobe, not dissimilar to those sold in tourist shops over the holidays. A tiny laugh left her, foolishness burning her cheeks for her panic. All that, for a trinket she doubted cost more than a couple of dollars, if that. Still, she couldn't help but be fascinated. There were so many ornaments among the treasures of the past- one box overflowing with old christmas decorations- and yet this obscure thing was protected. Preserved in a box all on its own. She lifted it higher, twisting it before her eyes. 

* * *

For a Grayson heirloom, it was surprisingly rather plain. None of the ornate detailing of the picture frame, or the expensive qualities of their rooms below. Instead, a carved wooden base was cradled in her hands, the polished wood almost black it was so dark. The glass dome was covered with some dust; even the box no protection to decades past. Something brushed her wrist, and she noticed a tag, tied with string around the seam between glass and wood. She turned the label, but it was too aged and dirtied to make out the words, despite the blue ink still striking against the yellowed paper it was etched into.

She squinted, clambering to her feet as she blew the years of grime away; holding the tag up until the light from the evening caught it, dark blue script faded and barely legible, but nevertheless visible. Addison leaned in to see the message.

_Magic lives on in the arms of believers._

She tilted her head, frowning at the message. "So...what are you supposed to be?" She drew it to her eye. "Poetry?" She asked, turning the trinket this way then that, appreciating how the light flared through the thick, dust covered glass. "I never knew great grandpa was a fan…" She tilted her head, the grand portrait catching her eye from her periphery. "Though I guess it makes some sense…" Smiling, she blew gently, allowing it to flutter up into the air before settling around, brushing the remaining dirt away with her sleeve until the scene within was revealed.

A small village scene greeted her. Her eyebrows went up. It was more impressive than almost any other snowglobe she'd seen before; the church spire rose high above several small, red brick houses, lights glowing from inside. Between them, strings of christmas lights were hung up, and in the centre was a large, ornate christmas tree, small frozen pond right in front. There was so much intricacy to the work; she could even see the stained glass in the church window, and pick out each individual figure. Two people skating on the pond, a small group walking down the street as another pair conversed by the door. And one figure, alone by the christmas tree, seemingly staring up at the sky with a gentle smile. She smiled.

"Let's give you a bit of magic this christmas…" she mumbled, and shook the small globe. Addison grinned as the snow began to swirl under the dome, watching it cascade across the scene and catch on each figure and swirl between the tiny houses. She grinned, her eyes drawn to the solitary figurine, now smiling at the snow filled sky. "Happy Holidays…" she mumbled.

A bell tinkled through the air .

Addison's head snapped around, but the attic was empty. Craning her neck, she twisted to examine the shadowy boxes and trunks. Annabel Grayson's eyes almost followed her, and the trunks stood; sentinels watching her slowly return to the snowglobe. The sound rang out again and she whipped around, but the attic was still empty. The floorboards creaked as she peered around, but only old artefacts and towers of forgotten relics greeted her. Addison blew out a breath, returning to the trinket in her hand. Incredibly, it was still snowing, swirling. She giggled, shaking it a little harder. The tag brushed against her hand.

"Almost like magic…" she mumbled, blue eyes wide as she lost herself to the plastic snow contained within the tiny orb. Her smile was dreamy, admiring how the lights seemed to almost glow. The snow danced across the scene, and she bit her lip. If she looked closer, she could almost imagine the figures were moving. The snow drifted to the bottom of the scene, her smile drifting to a frown as the figures faded from view, the white flecks beginning to press against the glass. Addison felt her eyes go wide as the whole object rattled in her hand. She straightened, staring as the thing shook again, rocking back and forth in her palms. The white flecks were taking up the glass globe now, still swirling long after it had stilled. It rocked again, and to her alarm the scene was entirely obscured by the snow, the clear glass gone in favour of pure white. She watched it rock back and forth. Faster and faster it swayed and rattled in her grasp. And then it went still. Addison leaned in, twisting her head as she tried to see where the magical little scene had gone to.

A bell tinkled.

Cracking echoed in the room as the glass splintered, and the fissure erupted right into her face. She spluttered, staggering as a plume of snow billowed out from the tiny orb. She tried to stymie the flow with her fingers, but the cracks continued to fracture over the surface, more and more snow filling the air. The temperature chilled her skin as she tripped over her own feet. The snow subsided a second later, the fissures going still and leaving the beautiful painted figures exposed, a sigh of relief stolen from her lungs. She lifted the orb again.

A shriek exploded out of her, the snowglobe tumbling from her grasp as she covered her face. Tidalwaves of snow burst out of the tiny object, slamming into her and knocking her away with their force. Her hands flailed, attempts to stem the onslaught in vain, trying to avoid the snow spraying into her eyes. She staggered around but there was nowhere to go. Wind billowed around her as more snow filled the attic, flakes chill against her bare skin as she batted at them. Her skirts flew up as the wind surged up and she screamed, shrill note bouncing around yet muted against the roar of the wind. The spiralling white was filling the air and she could hear other things crashing and being torn apart by the sudden storm engulfing the room.

In an instant, Addison's eyes flew open. The shrill notes of the wind changed. She stared as the snow began to coalesce, spiralling higher as she stumbled to find her way to freedom. But the snow was too thick, the flurry growing denser with each passing moment until she was trapped in a vortex, searching for an exit that didn't exist. She spluttered and started, words dying in her throat as she tried to force her skirts down yet find a way to free herself from the mess she'd created. The howling wind made it difficult to think, something ringing in her ears. She clapped her hands over them in a desperate attempt to blot out the noise, her hair whipping around her face in a golden blur. She squeezed her eyes closed, silently begging for it all to stop.

Then the floor disappeared from beneath her and she was careering down into the darkness beneath.


	3. Chapter 3

The world fell away around her as Addison plummeted into the void. It swallowed her screams as she reached for something to grab onto, but there was nothing. Just the faintest image of the old attic disappearing up into the sky until it was consumed by black.

And then she fell.

Down.

And down.

And down.

Visions of her favourite childhood storybook flashed through her mind and hysterical laughter burst out in a shout. A shout that devolved into groaning as she searched for any sign of change or life or colour. Anything. There was no up or down among the black. Only her weightlessness and the wind tugging her hair let Addison know she was moving at all. Even then, in the endless dark it was impossible to tell if she was falling or flying or something in between. She could only stare at the endless void and wonder what her family would think when they saw she was gone. If they ever figured out she'd wandered off in the first place. If they cared at all.

Her sombre thoughts cut off as she felt her fall shift, something changing as she was pulled down. She screamed out as something snatched around her waist and dragged her at dizzying speeds, covering her head as she began to fall with rapidly increasing speed. Her hair blew up past her face, only her hands keeping her precious wig in place as she plummeted without control. One hand fumbled for her middle, desperate to be released, but when she met thin air, she looked down. Nothing was tied to her. Despite the insistent pull around her middle, there was nothing holding onto her, no tie or belt or anything to explain her sudden descent. As she searched for an explanation, she froze as the wind began to pick up, catching her hair around her face in new swirling patterns. Searching beyond her own body, Addison felt a smile tug at her face as she spotted a pinprick of light below. Freedom seemed within her grasp as she turned, falling face down as she reached for the light. Anything to escape the endless dark. The endless fall. She didn't know if she was dying or on some kind of drug trip, perhaps even oxygen deprivation from the dizzying heights of that attic, but whatever the reason, she was ready to wake up and get out. So Addison reached, straining her fingertips towards the light as it began to grow, small point growing larger and larger.

Her hands snapped to her face and covered her shriek as the light burst up in a flurry of snow, knocking her backwards into the void and sending her tumbling. She almost hung in the air for a second, tornado snatching her up and spinning her around until she was lost as to which way she was even falling. If it was possible to fall up, she might be doing it. Either way, the snow battered her face, crashing into her limbs and buffeting her every way.

She shrieked again as a second wave of snow slammed into her body, sending her tumbling back over herself as she began to fall again. Addison screamed as she tumbled through the flurry. Instinctively her hands pressed against the skirts, forcing them down as they rose up towards her waist. She fell head over feet, turning over and over at dizzying speeds. White-flecked black whirled around her, the vortex spinning faster and faster. Her screams rose in pitch as wind howled in her ears, the squeal of the air piercing and leaving her voice barely audible, only the strain of her throat left to tell her she was in fact still screaming. 

* * *

She didn't know how long she fell, but her screams were swallowed by a gasp when a pinprick of light entered her vision within the dark swirl of snow. As she stared, the light grew bigger and brighter, opening up into the smallest point of light at the centre of her endless tunnel. Addison didn't have time to react before a kaleidoscope of colour burst upwards from that small distortion in the dark. Her grip on her dress released as she covered her eyes, rainbow light dissolving everything.

Addison couldn't think, couldn't react. Before she knew it, the light disappeared. And to her alarm, the vortex blew apart along with it. She yelped as a sudden rush of white flew up into her face, and then the sound cut off. Her body slammed down and ice flooded her veins as she sank into the snow, arms flailing as gravity tugged her down deeper into the snowbank she found herself struggling through.

Throwing her head back, Addison coughed and spluttered, spitting out a mouthful of snow as she thrashed and grappled against the shifting mass of white surrounding her. Her feet slid out beneath her and she was forced face first into another mountain of white. Before she could wade through any further, the ground disappeared under her and she went tumbling forwards for a second time. This time, however, the world did not vanish, the snow ever present as she toppled over the edge and down the snow bank, coming to rest in the deep set snow on her back.

Addison blinked up, chest heaving. The ice chilling through her skin, soaking through her clothes and dampening her face told her this was real, but every other sense was desperately rejecting the notion. As she stared upwards, white fluffy flakes drifted down over her skin, melting against her cheeks and sending a shiver through her. Her arm lifted, almost against her conscious will, and her eyes trailed after a single snowflake as it landed across her fingertip. The small white crystal lingered for a single moment, then it disappeared, a single drop of water snaking down her hand and into her sleeve.

"Just...a snowflake." She mumbled, her voice a sudden shock in the quiet pervading the area. She couldn't find the will to sit up as more snow floated down around her. "Like any other snowflake." She mumbled, as more slipped across her flesh. She flexed her fingers in front of her vision. "But…" Her arm fell down into the soft powder around her, white dust springing up as it landed. She watched the flakes as they were snatched up by the wind, then closed her eyes and let her head drop deeper into the bank. "I've lost it."

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

Addison's eyes fluttered open, and in an instant her jaw swiftly dropped. A young man's face loomed above, brow creased with worry as he leant over her, scrutinising her features as she examined him in turn. He had paler skin than she'd expected, almost a translucent quality to it, with his lips pulled down into a worried frown. His eyes were dark, almost glowing with concern, and a shock of green hair was poking out from underneath a black woolen hat. Her throat worked silently, mouth going dry as she stared up.

"Are you alright? Can you talk?" He asked, and she admired the unexpected gentle edge to his voice, despite the deeper resonance than seemed to fit.

"Y-Yeah, I-I can talk." She stammered eventually.

"Oh thank god." He mumbled. "Here, let me help you up." He reached out and held out a hand. Addison stretched to meet him, then stopped for a second, childhood warnings playing on loop in her head. The strange boy smiled softly. "It's okay," he said quietly, "I won't hurt you. I promise." He leant a little closer, their fingertips almost touching. The corner of her mouth lifted as her palm slid that last few centimetres, closing the distance and resting against his. Fireworks sparked from the contact and they both let go. Addison squeaked as she fell back, once more engulfed by snow. "Oh god!" Her vision was all white, only his voice left. That quickly changed as the ice over her face faded, veil parting to reveal him once more, brushing the powder from her hair. "I am so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to. Here, let me _actually_ help you." He insisted, hand sliding against her back as he knelt beside her, guiding her into a sitting position.

"Thank you." She murmured, biting her lip as their eyes met.

"Not a problem." His face pulled into a grin. "I'm just happy I was around to help out." He said, hands sliding to hers as he drew her to her feet. "So, what exactly happened up there?" He turned, trailing his eyes over the carved path she'd created through the pristine banks surrounding them. He looked back over. "I mean, it's not every day someone manages to take a tumble like that." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, y'know…" Addison trailed off. He looked at her patiently until she shrugged. "I l…actually have no idea." She said, truth bursting off her tongue unbidden.

"Oh. Well...must have been a heck of an adventure." He said, drawing a laugh from her as his smile grew wider. "Still, I'm glad you're alright. That was a pretty serious fall. I'm almost impressed."

"I do have a flair for the dramatic," She said, shrugging again.

"Really? I'd never have guessed!" He said, making her laugh as he chuckled along. They both fell silent, thinking until Addison shivered, rubbing her arms as her escapade began making itself known through her dress. His eyes widened and he immediately began shucking off his large coat. "Here, take this, you must be freezing." He held it out.

Immediately Addison stepped back. "Oh no, I-I'm fine." She said, cursing the stammer as she clenched her jaw. "Be-besides," She went on as he frowned. "It's still snowing...you'll catch cold without it."

"Well I think you may have already caught said cold. So here. I insist."

"N-No. Thank you but...look at it this way. B-Better to stop someone getting it, than bother with someone who's already su-succumbed." Addison said. "And a-anyway," She smirked. "I was taught never to take anything from a s-stranger."

He tilted his head, throwing the coat over his arm. She opened her mouth, brow furrowing of its own volition. Her eyes shot wide open as he bowed, kissing her knuckles as he peeked up. "Hello strange girl falling down a snowbank, my name's Zed." He said, and before she could react, he whipped the jacket from his arm and draped it over her shoulders, smirking as he pulled it more securely around her. "There, now I'm not a stranger. So you can have this, and I can have my conscience at ease."

"You know that's ch-cheating." She said, snuggling into the fabric despite herself.

"Say it again without stuttering and I might take it back." He said, grinning as she scowled playfully. He offered her his hand again. "Come on, I'll take you back to mine to warm up." He offered.

"You're...taking me to your house?" She checked as he nodded. Her hand gripped the coat she was drowning in as she squinted. "Isn't that dangerous?"

He pulled back, frowning. "Why?" He asked. "You're not like, a crazed axe murderer, right?"

"What? No!" She almost shrieked.

"Then what's the issue?" He was so earnest she didn't have the heart to let her witty retort fly. "You know me, you're perfectly safe, and I think we'd both feel much better if you were out of this snowbank." He paused and looked down. "Make that both of us out of this snowbank." He rubbed his thumb across her hand, and she felt a gentle warmth spread up her arms. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" she trailed off, looking into his eyes. "Nothing…" she whispered.

"Great then! Let's go!" He was already guiding her down the embankment. "Watch your step," He was looking away, already planting his feet carefully as they headed off the hilltops. "This part's a little steep-"

"Addison." She blurted out, her saviour- Zed- turning back with a completely bemused expression that had her face blooming scarlet, the chills from earlier evaporating in an instant. "My name. It's, er, Addison." Her eyes fell off to the side, unable to look his way. "I just thought...since you were so nice- it seemed only fair."

His eyes seemed to glitter when he smiled at her, squeezing her hand a little tighter. "It's nice to meet you, Addison." He said. "Now let's get home." He turned back and her breath rushed out of her, biting her lip as she followed the path he created for her.

They were almost to the ground when her foot slipped and she yelped, arms whirling as she staggered forwards. The icy ground rushed up and she screwed her eyes shut. But two arms gripped her middle, another voice shouting in alarm as her descent came to an abrupt halt. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at Zed, held safe to his chest even as her legs sprawled over the frozen roads.

"Hey," She whispered uncontrollably.

His lips pulled upwards into a smile, face centimetres from hers. "Hey." He breathed back. The pair stood, snow drifting around them as they beamed at each other, Addison's palm resting across a steady heartbeat. He looked down, then back up to her eyes. "So, are you always this clumsy? Or is this just for me?"

Addison laughed. "Oh yeah, this is how I win all the guys over." She said. She dropped her weight into him, batting her eyelashes as dramatically as possible. "Is it working yet?"

"Maybe," he breathed, cutting off her act as she froze, his wink sending a blush blooming across her cheeks as he got her back to her feet. "I'll have to give it another couple of tries to be sure."

"I'll keep that in mind." She mumbled. They stayed silent for a moment, her hand resting over his heartbeat until she coughed, getting her feet under her once more. "So, erm, where are you going?"

"_We_," he corrected, tangling their fingers together. "Are going this way." He began to tug her down the street. "Unless you have a place to be headed back to?"

Laughter bubbled out and she shook her head. "No, no, definitely not." She stared up at the sky. "I'm...well let's just say I'm a long way from home." She settled on.

Zed cocked his head, but continued pulling her along the cobbled streets. "Well, until you get back, our house will be more than willing to welcome you! Dad's always complaining I never bring friends back, so this is a win for both of us." He smiled, something warming in her chest. "How's the coat treating you?"

"Amazingly." She snuggled into the collar, relishing the fuzzy lining as it tickled her cheek. "Do you need it back?" The realisation swept over her, snapping open her eyes she didn't even realise had closed.

"Wh- oh no!" Zed was waving his arm about. "Just...glad you're comfortable." He smiled. Then their expressions fell as he tripped and tumbled backwards, hand slipping from hers as he crumpled to the floor with a thud.

"Oh my god, Zed!" Addison rushed, dropping to his side as her hands hovered, unsure what to do. "Are you okay?" She leant over, brushing some of his hair from his face. "Are you hurt?"

"Not unless you count my pride…" he groaned, sitting up with her assistance. A crimson stain was stretched across his face. "I don't suppose you could happen to forget seeing that?"

"Probably not any time soon…"

"Yeah I figured as much." He rubbed his head, smiling. "Well, there go all my cool points."

She studied his head for a bump, biting down the sudden urge to giggle. "If it makes you feel better, you hadn't built up that many to start with." She settled onto her haunches. "You have time to recoup."

His pout made her heart stutter. "My heroic saving wasn't worthy of any?"

She rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself as she hauled him to his feet. "You _had_… then you dumped me back into a snowbank and it sort of lost the impact." He pouted more and this time the laughter flowed freely, Zed joining in only a few seconds later. "You feeling okay?" She asked as their giggles faded.

His smile lit up his whole face. "Yeah." there was a beat, then he took her hands. "Thanks for that. Looking out for me." He bit his lip. "Just...thanks."

"It's nothing, really." Why was her voice so breathy? A shudder rippled through. "I'm just happy you're okay. And hey," she shrugged. "Now we're even."

He didn't reply to that, his smile widening as he pulled her along. Addison couldn't help but think they were walking a lot closer than before, but placed it into the category of imagination. He led her down winding roads, clearly build over time; no rhyme or reason to the way they curved and split off. The lights speckled the cobbled street from above, glowing rainbows through the still falling snow that dusted their shoulders and snagged on his woollen hat. His hand was warm against hers, mirroring the golden glow from the surrounding windows. Something tickled her nose and she glanced up, noting the smoke lazily wisping up from the chimneys stretching to the sky. 

* * *

She wasn't sure how he distinguished it, but eventually Zed stopped in front of a rustic crimson door, Christmas wreath settled in place above the brass knocker. Waving across to someone as he pulled a golden key from his pocket, twirling it before urging her inside. Warmth settled across her skin as they stepped across the threshold.

"Home sweet home…" Zed grinned, shutting the door behind them as he pulled off his hat and scarf, both tossed onto an old fashioned coat rack. Addison blinked, taking in the glow of firelight coming through a nearby doorway, the garland wrapped over a nearby banister and muffled voices deeper into the cosy home reached her ears. She sighed, breathing in the smells of cinnamon and spices as Zed pulled her into the nearby room. Her vision nearly whited out until she adjusted to the brightness, the crackling log fire snapping away in its grate, flames leaping and dancing in intricate patterns of glowing gold and red, white sparks occasionally flicking to life before diving back into warm orange.

"Let's get you warmed up." He said, helping her into a large armchair, fabric a touch scratchy despite its cosy red colour. Dark maroon cushions pressed into her lower back as he pulled an emerald throw from their couch, wrapping it around her shoulders as she shrugged out of his thick black coat. "I'll go get you some more blankets. One second!" And with that, he rushed off, only the crackle of the fire and her whirling thoughts to keep her company.


	4. Chapter 4

Alone at last, Addison slumped back into the chair. It couldn't have been more than a few hours since her ordeal began, but she felt exhausted. Looking around, the whole house felt strange. The thick carpet sank against her shoes, and she could see the exposed brick walls up against the bay window, darkness marred only by the still falling snow as it built up on the window sill.

Snow filled memories swam to the surface and she clutched her skull. The scratchy chair and colours of the room seemed to sharpen, trying to sift through the jumble of her thoughts to remember how she got there.

_Falling_

_A kaleidoscope of colour, snow whirling in an endless vortex_

_The old attic disappearing as she plummeted_

Addison gasped and snapped upright.

The snowglobe. She'd shaken the snowglobe and then...her eyes drifted around the room. Suddenly, she'd been in that snowbank. But it wasn't possible. Logic dictated it couldn't be possible. It couldn't be. Magic wasn't real. It was for storybooks, little nonsense fictions to tell around a fire, designed only to entertain children. It had no role in her world. So what had really happened to her…

She retraced her steps. She'd left Bucky to go and explore the manor. Then, there was a locked door she'd gone through, and there was an attic. She'd gone up into the attic to see what was in there. After poking around the items she'd found, she'd spotted a snowglobe and shaken it...then woke up as she toppled down the snowy hills, until Zed found her.

None of that explained things.

She groaned, tipping her head back even as the pounding in her head became more insistent. She needed to remember. Remembering was her key to getting out of this mess. Yet despite her efforts, none of it made any sense. She shivered, her dress clinging to her as she huddled into the fuzzy throw. 

* * *

The seconds ticked past, her mind circling around the issue over and over. Her eyes drifted around the room, taking in the log fire roaring away, along with the garlands twisted along the fireplace, cards strung in a single arc just above. In the corner, she spotted an old fashioned tree; ornaments of gold and green strung all through, lights twinkling from their place hidden among the branches. The whole room made her smile, homely in a way the manor could never be. It was small, and cramped, barely any space for the chairs and couch, let alone the table and the bookshelf pushed into the back corner, shelves stacked full of leather bound volumes. There was barely room to breathe, and the roaring log fire left it just inside the realms of cosy, wandering the line between that and stifling. And yet...the hand stitched cushions, the children's decorations still hanging on the trees, photographs on multiple surfaces...it was a _home_. A home in a way she'd only ever imagined. The manor was always so cold, everything in its place. The thoughts tickled the back of her head, nudging at her in her quest for an answer. Her brow furrowed, something forming slowly from the fog of her confusion.

Her eyes widened.

"I'm...I must be...unconscious. Y-Yeah...I'm unconscious." she mumbled, the conclusion washing over her in a slow wave. The staggering around, visions of snow, now this...she'd obviously breathed in something funny, and then passed out in the attic. She'd heard asbestos could do crazy things to your body, it wasn't beyond the realm of reason she'd be seeing things, or dreaming up some weird scenario. Of course, that didn't explain why people like Zed were here, or that she in no way remembered falling asleep. Those concerns were forcibly quashed as she decided on her conclusion, relaxing into the chair a little more. "So, this is what my subconscious looks like…" She mused to herself. Warmth washed over her skin as she snuggled deeper into the green fabric settled over her shoulders. Cinnamon drifted on the air. A lazy smile pulled at her lips. "I like it."

"Why thank you." the voice jolted her upright as Zed reappeared, arms weighed down with more blankets than she'd ever seen. "We try our best to impress." He joked, winking her way and only broadening her grin. "So, I can't imagine being in a snow covered dress is any fun," he began, Addison shivering as she finally registered the persistent chill lingering against her limbs, fabric pulling awkwardly as she shifted. "Yeah, so I will go and get you something to wear instead but, in the meantime…" he started draping the blankets around her one at a time. "This ought to work for a bit to warm you up."

"Thank you." Addison whispered, reaching for his wrist as he laid another around her shoulders, forcing him to freeze. "I...you don't have to do all this but…" she looked up as his dark eyes widened a fraction. "It… I really appreciate it."

"No problem." the words seemed almost difficult to say as he remained a moment longer, hanging in position until he broke off in an abrupt flurry of motion, grabbing two more blankets in quick succession and wrapping them around her. "I mean, what kind of person would I be if I just left you out there in the cold like that?"

"An average one?" She asked. He stopped, frowning at her and she smiled. "Maybe you don't see it, but not everyone is as kind as that. As kind as you. In fact, well… most people aren't. Not in my experience." She bit her lip, but despite the heat building under her skin, she pushed on. "You're...special."

Zed's mouth worked silently for several seconds. "I think you're hanging out with the wrong kind of people." Then his eyes were hidden from view, tucking himself away to grab another blanket. "I'm not anything special."

"I think I'd disagree." Addison stuck her chin up. Zed dodged her hand but she persisted and pulled him down until he looked at her. "Even if- and that's a big if- anyone would help me out, I can't think of many, if any, people that would be this kind, and generous. Inviting me into your home, getting all these," she plucked at the tartan fabric she was now bundled up underneath, "you're an amazing guy, Zed. A kind, generous, pretty special guy." She met his eyes, trying to impart her sincerity without words. "Please, don't ever feel like you're anything less."

"Okay…" the warm air grew thick between them, the shadows dancing across the walls as his fingers curled around hers. His dark eyes reflected the golden flames, something stirring in Addison's chest as her breath grew short. She fidgeted, the seconds lingering.

"You're staring…" she whispered.

"Just…" he shook his head. "I have never met anyone like you." Zed said, a strange air to the words as he looked deep into her eyes. "In all my life, you're so...it's just…" he trailed off. "You're so _different_."

The wig itched against her scalp, iron vines coiling across her lungs. "Tell me about it…" she muttered.

"It's incredible…" he breathed. Before she could reply, footsteps crashed from inside the house, both of them turning around to find a small figure bursting through the door, screaming Zed's names. He dropped her hand and scooped up the new arrival, beaming smile causing one to rise anew on Addison's lips. It was a little girl in his arms, no older than ten. She shared his unusual hair colour, two sweet plaits coming down to frame her face, a little green pinafore in place, crimson blouse underneath. Her heart melted as the girl threw her arms around Zed's neck, the pair spinning around before he set her back on the ground.

"Did you find it? Did you? Did you?" She was asking, bouncing under his hands.

Zed laughed. "Not yet. You see," his eyes cut across. "I found something else instead." the little girl followed his gaze, gasping and huddling behind him as she recognised the other person in the room. "Zoey, this is Addison. I met her when I was out looking for our special surprise." he urged the girl forwards, winking over. "Addison, this is Zoey; my favourite baby sister."

"I'm your only sister…"

"Which makes you favourite by default. Aren't you lucky?" He teased, kissing her head.

"It's nice to meet you Zoey." Addison grinned, worming her hand out from the blankets to offer it to her. Zoey instead just looked at her fingers, a nod from Zed needed until she shuffled forwards and grasped her hand, just by the fingertips. "I like your blouse, it's really beautiful."

"Eliza helped me make it." She mumbled.

Addison smiled, as warm as she could make it. "Well you look really pretty in it." She said. Zoey lit up, looking back to Zed who smirked and nodded. A second later, she found herself with a lapful of little girl.

"So, are you Zed's girlfriend?" She asked, her brother spluttering behind her as Addison's eyes went wide. "'Cause Zed never brings home anyone unless it's Eliza or Bonzo and even then they don't really count anymore, so how come you're here?"

"Addison is not my girlfriend!" he yelped, scrambling to crouch beside them. "She's...well she's-"

"I'm someone who needed a little help." Addison cut across both of them, getting their attention. "You see, I'm not from here. In fact, I'm from a long way away, and I got myself in a bit of trouble until your brother found me. Now I'm here so I can get better, and then go home."

"So, where are you from?" Zoey asked. "No one new ever comes to town. So...why are you here?" Her eyes went wide. "Are you…" she went quiet. "Are you here with _Santa_?"

Addison paused, thinking about it. "Well, no…" she slowly started, but then Zoey's shoulders drooped and words began to tumble out of her. "But, you see, that's only because Santa is so special. And I come from a very different place."

"But _where_?" Zoey whined, leaning onto her shoulder.

"Erm, you see…" she glanced at Zed then back to the little girl. "I was brought here from another world by a magic spell." She whispered, grinning as Zoey gazed up, totally mesmerised. "I flew all the way through a magic portal, and before I knew it, I'd fallen out of the sky and into your fields where your brother saved me."

"So...you're an _angel_?" She whispered. "Do you grant wishes?"

Addison laughed, stroking her plaits. "I'm not quite an angel." She said. "I'm more of a...falling star." she said, swallowing giggles as she clapped her hands. "I fell from so high up, and came all the way down to your lovely home."

"And that's why we're going to help her out until we can find a way to help Addison get back to the sky." Zed added.

"But this is very special magic, and I could get in big trouble if anyone knew I was down here. So," she leant in. "Can you keep this a secret for me?"

Zoey's head bobbed up and down. "Uh huh! Of course! I'm way better at secrets than Zed could ever be!" A second later, her face dropped. "But...if you're a star...you've never had hot chocolate! Wi- with cinnamon and cream! It- it's real magic! Magic in a _mug_!" She hopped down and turned to Zed. "I'm gonna go make her some!" And in the next moment, she'd disappeared.

"So that's Zoey," Zed clapped his hands, Addison laughing. "I'm sorry about that."

She waved him off. "It's okay. She's a really lovely little girl." She paused, shrinking. "I hope you don't mind what I said." he hummed, shooting a raised brow over. "The whole...magic thing."

"Why would that be a problem?" He asked, setting a new blanket around her.

"I just don't want to encourage it if she's growing out of it."

"...Yeah still not following. What is she supposed to be growing out of?" He turned between her and the door. "You mean hot chocolate? 'Cause if she's meant to grow out of that then boy am I in trouble."

Addison couldn't help a laugh that bubbled out. "No! I mean, you know…" she waved her hand as best she could under her mountain of cosiness. "I meant this believing in magic thing. With fallen stars and Santa and everything."

He frowned. "What's wrong with believing in that?"

"Nothing, I suppose. But, well, it is kid stuff." She shrugged. "I don't want to encourage it if it's going to cause her problems later on." Her eyes met his. "Bullying's never any fun...I don't want to cause problems for Zoey by letting her believe in fairytales for too long."

"You...you _don't _believe in Santa?" He asked, sitting down opposite. "No Santa, or fairies, or angels...nothing?"

Addison laughed. "Of course not! Not since I was tiny." She tipped her head as his eyebrows flew upwards. "Come on. Don't tell me you think I'm a _fallen star_." she said, eyes wide as she leaned in.

He also leaned closer. "Why not?" His gaze raked over her, and she huddled down into the blankets. "I don't see any reason you couldn't be." Addison snorted uncontrollably and he raised one finger. "Look at it this way: we've never seen you before, you don't know how you got here, and the first time I saw you you were tumbling through a snowbank in the middle of nowhere, all without leaving any footprints." he ticked off each point as he went along.

"Footprints?" Addison whispered.

He nodded, smirking. "I thought it was kinda weird." something in his face changed as he scratched the back of his neck. "After I _accidentally_ let you fall in the snow again I noticed that unless you count the impressive impact you left falling over, you didn't leave any marks. So it wasn't like you walked there." he grinned. "Why shouldn't I believe you fell from the sky?"

"Because it's crazy?" Addison asked. "Honestly? _Magic? _You honestly believe that I fell from the sky more than, I dunno...I wandered around before the snow fell and have a serious case of amnesia?" She said. "Your first thought jumps to magic?" She shook her head. "You don't have to keep it up with me." her voice softened. "I understand why for their sake but…" she smiled. "You can give up on this now."

"What?" He frowned. She raised an eyebrow but his expression didn't shift.

"I mean…you can't _really _believe in that stuff." she nodded to the door. "I get with Zoey and everything, but magic? _Real_ magic? It's just...it's not realistic." She shook her head. "You can't seriously buy into it."

"You don't believe in it?" He challenged.

"As if it wasn't obvious?" she shook her head. "I stopped putting stock in it when I was like...5? Seriously, fairytales are in storybooks for a _reason_. If there was any truth to them they'd've been put in textbooks a long time ago." She countered. "It's just...make believe. If it wasn't we'd have proof by now. The whole idea it's...well it's pretty ridiculous."

"Well aren't you a Debbie Downer." Zed said, ignoring her affronted expression as he stoked the fire. "You know, magic isn't always spells and potions." He said over the crackling wood. "Sometimes it lives in the little things in life, you just need to look for them." He stood and headed to the door. "And for the record?" He paused and glanced across. "I do believe in magic. In fact," he cocked his head, meeting her eyes. "I think it happens a lot more than you think." And with that, he disappeared around the door and into another room.

"That boy is crazy…" she muttered, huddling under her blankets with a pout. Swiftly, it fell away into a smile as her head came to rest on her shoulder. "Cute crazy…" Blue eyes widened and her whole body shook, trying to ignore the way dark, firelit eyes still resonated across her vision. Hearing his footsteps pad away, Addison slumped down onto the chair, eyes drifting to the fire. She couldn't believe that of all the things to happen in her own head, she'd be arguing with someone over the existence of magic.

Her family had quelled any and all fanciful thoughts since she was little. They wanted her to be a proper lady, and that meant doing away with delusions of Santa and fairies and other mystic happenings. Magic shows were explained as the tricks they were, losing luster as the smoke blew away and the mirrors shattered. Reality burst in and she learned difference wasn't something you celebrate; you hid it, and if you were lucky nobody would ever know. Hair brushed the back of her neck, shivers rippling out from the spot. Magic wasn't real. Not that she didn't wish otherwise; she remembered staring out of her window and wishing on a shooting star, dreaming that some prince would come and sweep her away from the life of lies and pretend and drama she ran through day after day. Hoped that maybe she'd find out her hair was a sign, that she was destined for some epic quest and she could finally learn her purpose in a world that only got more and more complicated.

But it never happened. No prince, no dream come true, nothing. And wishes turned to ash in her mouth. Magic wasn't real, and it didn't matter how nice or generous or cute anyone was, they weren't going to change her mind. 

* * *

A creak caught her attention and she looked up, pulled from her thoughts to see two green pigtails poking around the door. Throwing on a smile, Zoey's shy grin greeted her as she wobbled in, two mugs piled high with whipped cream in her hands.

"Zed said you were feeling sad, so I got you something extra." She said, handing off one of the drinks.

Addison's fingers glowed with warmth through the mug and she took it from her, taking in the impressive stack of whipped cream, dusting of brown powder over the top as the smell of cinnamon and ginger filled her senses. "That's really lovely, thank you." Addison whispered.

"Here." Zoey held out something and Addison realised it was a chocolate flake. "We only have one left, so…you should have it." She smiled. "It must be hard falling all the way down here."

All her muscles strained to keep her smile. "Oh, oh Zoey, that's lovely but I can't take that." She said. Zoey still held the sweet out, so Addison took it only to dip it into the girl's drink instead. "You and your brother have been some of the kindest people I've ever met, and besides," the mug was lifted to her face, "I'm sure getting to try this amazing magic drink is more than enough. You have it." She said. Zoey was staring at her drink silently, stirring the flake around the cream. "Zoey?"

"...are you _sure_ you're a star?" She lifted her head and squinted directly into Addison's face.

"Wh- what brought that on?"

"'Cause aren't stars supposed to be all...distant and snooty?" She frowned harder. "You're too nice to be a star."

"We- well...well what else would I be?" Addison blurted out, her fingers burning against the ceramic. "I fell from the sky...what could do that but a star?"

Zoey's mouth twisted, her whole body sinking until she snapped back up, a trickle of cream dribbling down the side of her mug. "An angel! An angel lives up there too! And they're _really_ nice!" She gasped. "You're Zed's angel, right?" She smiled. "That makes sense."

Addison blinked, the words floating around her mind without any sense. "Z- Why would Zed need an angel?" She asked, finally stringing a sentence together.

Zoey looked away. She stared at the door, then hurried over to Addison's side. "Zed is the best big brother. He's better than any other brother out there." she said, giving Addison whiplash with the turns she was taking. She slumped. "But every time he thinks no one can see...he's always looking for something."

Addison couldn't help the furrow deepening across her brow. "Looking for what?"

"I dunno. It's like...he gets this look, whenever he thinks I can't see. Always out the window or up at the sky. Like...like he's waiting for something. Or looking around for it." She grinned and locked eyes with Addison. "That's why you're here though, right? You're here to show him what he's looking for."

"I…" Addison didn't get chance to answer as new footsteps entered the room. She looked up, seeing a new face stride through the doorway. A man, hair thinning around his temples but a kind smile already in place even as she shrank back into her blanket mountain, ducking behind her whipped cream. He didn't seem to notice, instead just scooping Zoey up even as she whined and protested into his shoulder. With a wink to Addison, he took off out of the room, never even offering a word in her direction as he focused his attention solely on the young girl in his arms, her drink dripping slightly onto his sleeve as they left.

The sudden stillness was unnerving. Addison shivered, sipping on the drink Zoey so kindly provided. The burst of flavour across her tongue brought a delighted hum forth and she dove in in earnest. Never had she considered adding things to hot chocolate, but whatever they put in here worked wonders. A single word floated on the edge of her thoughts but she quashed it with another deep pull of warmth as it trickled through her still shivering limbs. The whipped cream was just the right kind of sweet seeping across her tongue, and the smell of spice engulfed her. With the crackle of the fire, Addison sank into her blankets. Even the pull of her dress, clinging to her with icy tendrils, couldn't dissuade her eyes from fluttering, grip of her mug loosening and tightening every so often. Her vision began to blur at the edges, cinnamon heavy in a cloud around her head. She still had to convince Bucky that it wasn't so bad…

Bucky.

She snapped awake, chocolate sloshing over the side as it mixed with half melted whipped cream. Her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't even been out for an hour, and she was already forgetting that she had to wake up. She had people to get back to. They'd be furious if she was up in that attic too long. Her pulse began to race. Would she be punished? Did she need a hospital? Maybe breathing in whatever was up there had caused her to pass out, or had she just fallen asleep? Did boredom get the better of her and she was finally lucid dreaming?

Addison shook her head, wrestling her way out of her nest. She had to go. It had been so lovely, but it was time to return to reality, whilst no one was around to judge her. She set the mug down as best she could beside her. The glow of the fire and blankets left her cheeks glowing hot, creeping down her neck as she thought. What did they do in movies? A pinch to the arm didn't change anything except leave a sore spot she'd regret in the morning, and she couldn't find anything to smack herself in the head with except her mug, which didn't seem like the best idea. There was always the option of killing herself in the dream to wake up in reality, but the very notion chilled her, stomach knotting as every fibre of her being rejected the idea. Which left her stuck. Nevertheless, she wasn't willing to give up.

"Come on, think...think…" she groaned, her mind frustratingly blank. "You got yourself here, Addison Grayson. You can get yourself out. Now think…" she scratched under her wig. "The fields? No...but maybe there's a clue, or I could see the next village…"

"Oh I wouldn't bother with that." Zed's voice cut through her musings. Addison yelped, pulling her blankets in front of her despite his amused snort he didn't try to hide. Her scowl clearly needed work as he smiled, laying out some items on the small table before he set to work. "No one makes it to the next village at this time of year."

"How come?" She asked. "Is it that far away?"

"Yeah, and the weather doesn't help." Zed added, stringing up some cards in a second wave over the fireplace. "It gets so snowy this time of year it's just not possible to get there; you tend to get lost and just end up back where you started. Everyone who's tried just ends up going in circles." He shrugged and met her eyes before glancing over her. Her lips pursed and he turned back to his task at hand. "Unless you're hiding a snowplough under that dress, you'd have to wait for spring to get anywhere close to getting out of the village."

"Oh great…" She pouted, throwing herself back with her hands up. "Now what?"

Laughter pulled her eyes as he settled himself by the chair, resting against the arm as he looked up. "How about relaxing? You _do _know how to do it, right?" he poked her knee. "It's that thing where you stop worrying and stressing and just live in the moment. I've heard it's pretty fun." He poked her again, and the laughter came against her best wishes. He grinned, leaning on her knee instead. "What's got you so stressed anyway?"

"Trying to figure out a way home." She admitted. Her eyes went wide upon meeting his. "Not that being here hasn't been amazing! It has! Really! It's just-"

"I get it." he stopped her rambling, his smile freezing her into place until he looked away, roving over the room. "You want to be home. I know I'd hate being away from here too long, especially at Christmas."

"Yeah...it's...it's lovely here." She joined him, once more appreciating the dark wood and flickering golden light, stark against the darkness and snow fall outside. "Something special…"

"Magical, even?" his voice was leading and she pouted, turning away as he laughed, resting up against her as her heart stumbled on its next beat. "Come on, you were thinking it."

"Was not."

"You so were!"

"I was not!" She turned her nose up. "Magic is for kids who don't know any better. I am a grown woman-"

"Of what, 16?"

"-Who will not be convinced to believe in things that crazy people make up." She paused and glanced across. "Oh, well now I know why you're such a fan." She threw her head back as his jaw dropped, laughter flowing freely, only growing more boisterous as she heard him begin to chuckle along. The flames danced over their faces until their giggles eventually died off. Addison's eyes drifted to the window, and the streets now blanketed in darkness. "It is getting late…" she murmured. "I-I should probably be going…"

"What?" Zed shook his head. "Y- you're kidding. Where would you go? No." He shook his head. "No way."

Addison levelled a flat gaze at him. "And where am I going to _sleep_, hmm?" She asked. "I'm not just taking up residence on your chair. If nothing else, I need to find, I dunno, a hotel or something."

"No, no way." Zed was still shaking his head. "You'll freeze to death out there. Besides, it's already dark, you shouldn't be out there alone." He looked at her "Even if it's safe, you shouldn't be taking risks like that, not when you don't have to." A large breath left him in a single gust. "You...you can stay here for the night. At-at least tonight."

"Zed, I can't." Addison tried to grab at him as he made for the door. "Zed, come on! You've done enough! And besides, your sister doesn't need a stranger in the house, plus your parents are never going to agree…"

"We'll see about that." the firelight reflected something deeper in Zed's eyes as he held out his hand. "Give me two minutes!"

"_Zed_!" But it was no good, Zed already running off, his words fading into vague noises. Addison groaned, throwing her face into her palm with a resounding smack. "What is my life…" she moaned, dragging her hand across her face. "I should just go...I should really, really go…" As much as she repeated the words to herself, she made no move to leave the chair she was curled up on. The firelight twisted to her side, drawing her gaze with its dancing figures as they vanished into the ether. Addison huffed out a sigh. "Why is this happening to me?" She looked up, noting the white plaster ceiling. "Whatever part of me is listening, I'm ready to wake up. Please?" She waited, and nothing changed. "Of course it wouldn't be that easy…" She bit her lip, uncertainty swelling against her ribs. Before a choice could be made, Zed skidded back through the door. She cried out as, almost in slow motion, his foot tangled on the rug and he tumbled over himself, landing with a groan before immediately popping back up.

"You're still here!" he breathed, coughing and clambering to his feet as she hid her smile, her thoughts drifting off as he ran a hand through his hair. "So, Dad says you can stay the night. No worries. Which means it's all settled." Zed said, chest puffed out as he dusted himself off. "I found some clothes that might fit, so you'll have something to sleep in." He frowned. "And we can get you out of those wet ones."

Addison was already waving her hands. "Zed this is too much. I- I can't impose on you like this." She started struggling out of her blanket mountain. "I'll- I'll find somewhere, it's okay, you've done enough already-"

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Zed fired back. She fell still. "I mean…do you remember how you got here?" He asked, waiting as she fidgeted. "So where are you gonna go?"

Addison bristled. "I'll figure it out!"

"Or," he began tugging at her blankets, unravelling them one at a time. "You could stay here. That way I'm not worried about you being out there, wandering around lost, or possibly freezing to death." He rested his hands over hers, their warmth bleeding through to her skin despite the layers between them. His dark eyes captivated her, nearly swallowing her whole. "Please, just...stay here. For my sake."

"Why do you care so much?" She whispered. He blinked. She didn't expect the words to burst forth, but more spilled out regardless, her head fuzzy and heart pounding. "I- I'm a stranger. You don't know me. But...you brought me here, and now this…" she trailed off. "_Why_?"

His fingers hooked around a stray piece of hair, tucking it back behind her ear. "I...I don't know really." He said, still holding her hostage with his eyes. "But...I guess I feel...something. Something new. But it's...good. Good new. Something that I've never felt before. Like…" his smile twitched a little wider. "Like I need to do this. To learn more about you, spend time with you, just be around you." his touch trailed across her cheek. "Keep you safe." His hand fell away. "I don't get why… Guess we'll find out together."

"Guess so…" his words settled over her heart, and she pushed them away even as they crawled back up against her efforts.

"Come on," he started on the blankets again. "Let's get you to bed."

"I…" Addison froze. Bed. Falling asleep. Wasn't it an old Hollywood cliche? That people who end up in dreamworlds wake up after falling asleep? It was a reverse psychology thing, if she remembered her mother's commentary on the whole thing. It might just offer her the out she needed to get home. "If you're really sure?" She asked hesitantly. The enthusiastic smile said it all, and she offered her own small one in return, guilt for her hopes nestling just beside them. Together, they made short work of the blankets, his hand sliding into hers and drawing her off the chair to join him. Silently, he led her from the living room, the two padding up a thin creaking staircase, lined with garlands twirled over its wooden banister. Zed gently guided her along a narrow hallway, memories tickling the back of her mind as he pulled open a door at the end of the hall.

"This is the guest room. It's not much, but...at least for tonight…" he trailed off as she stepped inside. A single bed took up the centre of the room, small wardrobe in one corner and a desk by the window. A single garland was rested on the windowsill, red berries bursts of colour against the green. The sheets were crisp white, duvet a patchwork of reds and greens, golden thread glittering through the squares. A candle sat by the bedside table, old fashioned clock beside it and a pile of clothes folded neatly at the end. The whole room smelled vaguely of peppermint. It was homely in all the best ways, and her ribs clenched, throat constricting.

"It's perfect…" she breathed, trailing her fingers over the handmade fabrics. "It's...thank you." she spun to Zed, who jolted and scratched the back of his neck.

"I- I'm glad you like it." he coughed, gesturing to the clothes. "They might not be the best, but...it should be better than wet ones." He said, Addison's face bursting into flames as she realised her dress was stuck to her body in all the most embarrassing ways, frantically pulling at it the second he pointed it out. The floorboards creaking stilled her movements as he began closing the door. "I'll see you in the morning…"

"Zed wait!" It seemed that her mouth wasn't going to stop running against her wishes, and she threw in the towel. He paused. "I...I don't think I can ever thank you enough for all of this. I- I know this has been weird for you, and I haven't exactly made it all easy but...this means a lot. I guess just...thanks for caring. And thanks for, well, all of this." she swung her arm around. "I...just thank you. I can never repay you for all of it."

"You won't have to." Zed's words were mumbled, his eyes half lidded until he blinked. "It's been my pleasure. No thanks necessary." he grinned. "I'll see you in the morning, yeah?" He checked.

"Sure." the word choked out of her, everything screaming at the lie, softened only by his smile for a moment until he closed the door, screeching even louder in his absence. She closed her eyes, but the darkness only increased the pounding of her heart so she threw herself away, pulling the curtains shut and struggling out of her dress and knee socks, wig tossed along with them. Unfurling the borrowed clothes, unable to hide a giggle as she recognised they were just Zed's old shirts and trousers, she slipped them on and dove under the covers, the mattress bouncing under her weight as the heavy duvet settled across her body. The light of the candle was blown out, and everything was darkness, only the sound of snow tapping against the window left for company.

Her eyes closed, and Addison breathed deeply, each breath slowing, evening out as she sank into a mattress so plush it put the manor beds to shame. Everything started to slow down. She'd be back home after this. The thought pulled a frown from her. She turned, face burying into the pillow, unease settling over her shoulders even as peace crept over her thoughts, dulling them all to a pale grey. It had been a lovely adventure, and although she knew waking up was important, she couldn't help but feel a little sad that she'd ended her time with Zed and his family so soon. He was one of the most interesting people she'd ever met (which said a lot, that her subconscious provided such an improvement on the company), and not to get to see him again saddened her. Especially since he was so handsome, she mused, a smile pulling over her face. Still, no matter her wishes, there wasn't really any choice in the matter.

On the very edge of consciousness, Addison could hear a bell chime, laughter floating just behind it, but sleep claimed her moments later, and she succumbed to its allure just as swiftly, awaiting the cold floorboards of the attic upon next opening her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_She was twirling, snow dusting her skin as her arms spread wide. She was happy. Happier than she'd ever been. Lighter than she'd ever felt, like a gust of wind could send her to the stars. And she was okay with that._

_Lights flashed around her, two arms guiding her as she spun, giddy with delight. Laughter burst from her, slow but content to be slow, to linger in the moment as another voice settled in beside hers._

_Green hair and dark eyes flashed into view._

_Something chimed in her ears._

Addison gasped, sitting bolt upright as she was wrenched from her dreams. Sleep blurred her vision and she rubbed at her eyes.

Dark oak panelling and a patchwork duvet greeted her.

Everything froze.

She was in Zed's house. Still. Everything was exactly the same as when she'd fallen asleep. Her heart began to race in time to the snow still pattering against the window, breath coming in shorter and shorter bursts. The warmth of her bed paled to the ice flooding her nerves, her brain trying to process what every sense was telling her, the connection jarring and glitching halfway as her mind looped over and over. Her hands balled into the soft sheets underneath her. Footsteps clattered below, and her clothes from the day before were still in a heap by the end of the bed. She didn't know what had happened to her shoes after everything. Her wig lay by the door, and as she carded her fingers through her hair, Addison swallowed a painful truth.

She wasn't dreaming.

But if she wasn't dreaming…

Darkness crept into the corners of her vision. White spots danced in front of her eyes as she threw herself from the bed, gripping a post. The polished wood anchored her to the world she was in. A world she didn't know; _shouldn't_ know. Zed's world. She had been in an attic, and then she was in the snow, and everything in between was a hazy blur that made no sense. Colours and spirals and more snow and bell chimes. A headache was beginning to pound behind her eyes, the world too bright despite the dark red curtains keeping out the morning light. The same three words rattled around her skull, everything faded to fog behind the neon glare of the refrain. Her teeth chattered, the world seemed to shift into sharp relief before it faded to muddled colours, bouncing between the two with dizzying speeds.

Her knees wobbled. Addison's chest was too tight. The polished wood slipped under her hands and she collapsed onto the rug covered floor. Her fingers brushed the stiff fabric of her blue dress, and undeniable reality crashed over her. Her whole body began to tremble as she pressed her hands to her temples, squeezing her eyes shut and clamping down on her senses.

"Okay, okay, okay, just...breathe. I need to breathe." it took some more mumbled words, but slowly, her heart began to steady. She opened her eyes, faint hopes dashed as the room once more welcomed her into a world she didn't want to see. Kneeling on the floor, Addison collapsed to the side of the bed. "Okay...okay…" the air whooshed from her lungs, head flopping back. "I'm not in kansas anymore." she said. Falling quiet, Addison stared up at the ceiling, waiting for an epiphany, or a sign to explain what had happened to her. Seconds ticked past on the alarm clock. Then minutes. Huffing, she looked around. "So...not a dream...not unconscious...maybe…" she groaned, falling forwards and burying her face in her hands. "What the fuck is going _on_…?"

Deciding nothing would be changed so long as she sat around, she pulled herself up. Grabbing her old wig, wincing at the brittle twist to the ends and the knots tangled up into it, she settled herself at the dresser, unpicking each one by hand. The familiar task brought an unexpected comfort as she ran over what she knew.

She'd been exploring the attic.

Something happened.

She was now in Zed's village with no clue as to how to get back.

The notion left her off kilter, knowing her home was beyond her reach. Even if she was unconscious (an idea she wasn't fully ready to relinquish yet) she didn't have a way to wake up. Meaning the best case scenario was that she was currently either asleep or comatose up in an old attic whilst her family had no idea. Worst case...she wasn't even going to entertain. Not yet. Not unless she had to. So, as of this moment, she had no idea what was going on, only that she seemed to be stuck, and that wasn't exactly great. A snicker pulled out of her lips as she thought back to those cheesy holiday movies Bree loved so much. If this was a metaphor from her subconscious about a lesson she needed to learn, she wasn't interested. She got enough lectures when she was back at home, she didn't feel like listening to preaching whilst here too. A particularly significant knot forced her attention to the golden hair in her lap, bitterness flooding her tongue. The blonde hair felt like straw under her fingers as they fisted it. Suddenly an urge to throw it out of the window gripped her and she tossed it onto the vanity, running a hand through her true snow white hair instead.

"_But why can no one know? Doesn't this make me special?"_

"_No dear. It doesn't. It means the world will be unkind to you, and to us. So you need to wear this. For all our sakes."_

Blinking free, Addison twisted her hair up, abandoning her job as the wig settled over her head again, bringing a familiar face back to the mirror. Ignoring the twist to her gut, she pushed away and headed out the door, the growl of her stomach making itself known. 

* * *

Her feet padded down the hallway, wince drawn at the creak of the floorboards, and she jogged down the stairs. Uncertain of what to do, she hovered in the hall, hand brushing the garland around the banister. If nothing else, at least Zed and his family were kind. She had landed lucky to find them in all the confusion that brought her to the village. A picture frame caught her eye and she went to inspect it, grinning as a family of green haired smiles greeted her. Zed's was the first to catch her eye, sitting tall and proud next to his father, head on his shoulder as his sister settled in his lap. They were all wearing santa hats, Zoey's eyes squinted from the size of her smile, and waving at the camera. A giggle burst forth from Addison. It soon morphed to a yelp as someone stumbled out of a door. Blue eyes met dark brown, and she relaxed.

"Z- Zed, hey." He was still in his pyjamas, dark green checkered print pants and a grey t-shirt, though the fuzzy grey bunny slippers forced her to swallow some laughter.

"There you are!" He smiled. "I was just coming to see if you were okay." he padded towards her, brushing some hair from her face as she ducked into his shirt a little. "How are you doing after last night?"

"Better." she said. "A good night's sleep really helped." her words made him smile and she looked down. "The, er, dry clothes were also a pretty nice surprise too." she looked back up to find him staring, almost as though he'd forgotten she was borrowing his things. "Thank you for that."

"No- no problem." He seemed to struggle getting the phrase out, but before she could check if he was okay, his hand curled around hers and every thought fled her mind. "Come on, breakfast is already out."

"A-Are you sure? I don't want to intrude-"

Zed's look cut her off. "My dad wants to meet you anyway." he grinned over his shoulder. "Anyone who makes Zoey smile is a winner in his books." He said. Her lips quirked up, nerves jangling together the second they entered the door. Chills spread from her bare feet as she stepped onto the tiled floor. Two pairs of eyes looked up to meet hers, and she just wanted to shrink and run back to the guest room. Only the gentle coaxing squeeze of Zed's hand against hers kept her steady as he helped her into a seat, plopping down beside her. "So, Dad, this is Addison. Addison, meet my Dad."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." She said, old memories flooding back as her spine went rigid. "Thank you for letting me stay the night. I truly appreciate the hospitality."

The man across waved her off. "No need for that formality. It's our pleasure," his eyes darted to his son for a split second, "it's nice to see Zed bring home a well mannered girl, for once."

"_Dad!"_

Zed's dad chuckled. "You know I love Eliza, son." he raised an eyebrow. "But are you really going to sit here and call her 'well mannered'?" He waited, all eyes on Zed as he thought, then shrugged and conceded the point. He turned back to Addison. "But please, none of that sir nonsense. My name is Zevon for a reason, it's generally so people can use it." His gaze made her want to squirm, but she resisted. "Did you sleep alright?"

"H-Huh?" It took her a second to process. "Oh! Yes! It was wonderful. I've never known a bed that comfy. It was wonderful, thank you."

"You mustn't have any decent beds where you're from then." Zed joked, his plate already being piled high with food. "I've been telling dad to replace that mattress for ages."

"And you'll have to keep telling, because there's nothing wrong with it. You're just too sensitive." Zed's dad- Zevon- said, chuckling as he picked up his coffee. "I'm sure Addison will testify to that."

"No way!" Zed shot back, turning those dark eyes on Addison too. "You don't have to be polite, you agree with me right? That mattress is _super_ bumpy and uncomfortable to sleep on?"

"I, er, well…" Addison froze. This wasn't how she wanted to start her day. First she was still here, and now she was at the risk of offending the cute guy who saved her life, or cute guy's dad. And she really shouldn't be focusing on how adorable Zed looked as he blinked over with those wide brown eyes. She swallowed. "I...I couldn't possibly…"

"Have you tried these yet?" Mercy was granted in the form of Zoey offering her a plate piled high with some kind of pastry. "They're _chocolate!_ It's really good!"

"Oh! No, I-I've never had anything like that before." As if on cue, her stomach growled a little. Her cheeks bloomed red. Sinking into her chair, she waited for the reprimands to come. Instead, only a soft chuckle met her ears. She glanced over to see Zevon shaking his head over his mug.

"Zed, please tell me you told this charming young woman she's allowed to eat with us?" He asked. Zed's mouth opened and closed without sound. "And you didn't just assume she'd help herself the way you do?"

"...Maybe…" his cheeks were flaming red, Addison's mouth drying as he squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry about that, please, help yourself." he frowned. "You were out in the cold so long...here." without any hesitation, Zed reached across, grabbing her a mug and pouring her a steaming cup of coffee. With a winning smile, he handed it to her, throwing in a wink that had her stomach doing flips against her will. "All yours."

_Not real not real not real not real not_

"Th-thanks." She ducked her head, peeking up through her lashes, Zed almost frozen in place as her heart pressed to her ribs. "I...I really appreciate it." Almost of its own accord, she reached out and touched his arm, touch lingering until she remembered herself and pulled back, wrapping both hands tight around her mug. Her reflection was already judging her before she managed to take a sip, rich aromas filling her nose and lingering across her taste buds.

"Any time." he breathed. She could feel his eyes on her, compelled by an unseen force to meet his darkened gaze, a smile brought to her lips that only widened as he smiled back.

"As my forgetful son has already omitted from the conversation," Zevon's voice broke through the tension building between them, both turning to him. "You're welcome to help yourself to anything you like. Last thing we want is you going hungry." He nudged one of the plates towards her. "Go ahead." He said. Addison glanced around at everyone, still uncertain of what to do. The decision became a lot easier as, with a beaming smile, Zoey lifted the plate of pastries back up towards her. Grinning, Addison picked one from the pile, setting it on her own plate as Zoey and Zed continued their breakfasts, Zevon making eye contact with Addison and shaking his head, a giggle bursting forth as she began to start on her own food. 

* * *

Before too long, only the sound of eating was filling the air. Addison couldn't help but marvel at how relaxed everything was. Her face had surely burst into flames as Zed draped an arm across the back of her chair, stretching to reach across by his father. Although he settled back almost immediately, she could almost feel the weight as his arm remained a steady presence just behind her shoulders. All the unhealthiest options were there; chocolate drizzled pastries and thickly buttered toast in a cute toast rack, a large pot of coffee and a teapot just beside it, but also bowls of fruit and cereal were there, nestled in among bottles of syrups and sauces. Addison bit down on her toast and jam, smiling across politely as Zevon flicked through a newspaper, the two green haired siblings consumed with teasing each other in between bites of food.

"Kids," Zevon's eyes didn't raise from his paper as Zoey all but leapt from her seat. "You know what happened last time. It happens again and you're clearing it up." He warned. As if by magic, the two settled, though a small morsel of pastry was flung Zed's way as he stuck his tongue out. Her eyes met their father's and they shared a smile, his more exasperated than her incredulous one. "You have any siblings?" It took several seconds for Addison to register she was being spoken to, too busy with the surprisingly fresh orange juice she'd busied herself with.

"I'm sorry sir?"

His eyes twinkled, newspaper folded across his lap with practiced ease. "Do you have any siblings?" He repeated.

She set her glass down, wiping at the corners of her mouth as delicately as possible. "Oh, no. Not really. I have my cousin, but that's about it." She said.

"Your couthun?" Zed garbled, swallowing upon receiving a raised eyebrow from his father. "Your cousin?" He repeated. "You're close?"

She nodded. "Oh yes. Bucky and I are both only kids, and since our families are close by, he essentially appointed himself as my honorary older brother." She rolled her eyes, already knowing she was smiling as memories played behind her eyes. "He doesn't always get it right, but...he tries. God does he try. And…" other thoughts pressed in against her reminiscing. "He...he cares." She looked down, her own face looking back, shifting in her drink as she stared into it. "He cares and...that's all I need."

"I see…" Zevon went quiet for a second, then smiled. "So, none of this crazy, huh?" He asked, nodding to the others at the table. "No wonder you're so well mannered."

"_Dad_!" Zed protested, eyes wide.

"You know it'd be more effective if you didn't have a moustache, son." Zevon smirked and even Addison giggled- Zoey outright cackling- as Zed scrubbed his face, orange moustache disappearing. He pouted across, and her giggles only increased, hiding her face in her food as Zevon winked over. "So, Addison, any plans for today?"

"Dad…" Zed's voice wasn't so teasing anymore, and the warm atmosphere began to freeze over..

"It's okay." Addison's hand was on his before her brain could catch up with the action. She swallowed. "Well, I'm probably going to head out and see if there's a way to get to the next village. My parents...well," Her lips thinned as she remembered to smile still, "they're going to want me home. So I'll likely see if I can get home soon. Or at least figure out a way to get in touch."

"Do they not know you're here?" Zevon asked. Addison hesitated. "Addison?"

"I mean…" she took a deep breath. "I'm afraid _I _don't know where here is." Stunned silence was her reply. She blinked. "D-Didn't Zed tell you?" Zevon shook his head, even as her cheeks pinked. "Oh...well...I-I woke up after falling down some snowbanks. But...I'm not sure what happened or how I got there." Her body yearned to look over. "Zed found me and, well…" she shrugged.

"You hit your head?" Zevon asked. Addison shrugged. How else could she explain it to them?

Zoey had an answer. "It's _magic,_ Dad!" she said. "Addison's Zed's angel! The one he's been waiting for, just like you said!"

"_Zoey!" _Zed hissed. "That- that's ridiculous!" He rubbed the back of his neck, and Addison jolted, strangely missing the arm across her chair. "I mean...magic, maybe, but I'm not waiting for anyone." He looked to his dad. "I'm going to take Addison out and help her look after breakfast. Maybe we can put something together."

"I see…" Addison didn't, even as Zevon's eyes cut between them all, Zoey pouting in her chair as she snuck a slice of toast off Zed's plate. "Well, while I'm sure the neighbours will love to see all of your pyjamas on display, perhaps we should look into getting our magical guest some proper clothes." he turned to Addison. "I'm assuming yours aren't quite ready to be worn again?"

"I guess not...I didn't really check, honestly." As long as her wig was alright, nothing else had really crossed her mind beyond the insanity of her situation. Scraping filled her ears and Zed was suddenly gone, rushing off only to run back and grab some more food before running off without another word. Silence filled the air, Zoey happy to stare at Addison as she swallowed more scalding coffee to give herself something to do with these almost-strangers she was suddenly surrounded by. 

* * *

Zevon remained unbothered by the strange girl occupying his kitchen. "So, we'll get those clothes washed and dried for you once my son's got you some other clothes to wear. That'll be where he's gone." he nodded out the door. "Eliza's roughly your size, so she should have some bits and pieces she's outgrown that ought to fit about right."

"Oh, so that's why he ran off." She tittered nervously. "And here I thought I'd said something to upset him."

"Nah!" Zoey piped up around a mouthful of croissant. "Zed's an awesome brother, but he's super forgetful. Like, _really_ super forgetful." She grinned. "He once went to school in his pyjama trousers and slippers; he got halfway through the village before he noticed!" She said, delighting as Addison laughed, the image all too clear in her head. "He's gonna run back and apologise for running off, just you wait. Plus Eliza'll bonk him if he doesn't."

"She's right about that…" Zevon agreed, chuckling as he directed Zoey to finish her plate. "Eliza's one of Zed's friends, lives a few doors down with her parents." He said to Addison's quizzical look. He smirked. "Quite the rough and tumble girl. Still has a good heart, even if she's rather bullish about getting things done." He paused, smirk stretching just a little wider. "Also spends her days writing to her girlfriend in the next village over. Not that that would interest you at all, I'm sure…" he sipped his drink, Addison mirroring him hastily as her face burst into flame. She hadn't thought her slump of relief had been that obvious.

"So...do you know anything about Earth?" Zoey asked next, Addison cutting over to the girl who was leaning over the table. "Do angels get to know about all our human-y stuff?" And with those words, Addison promptly choked on her next mouthful of coffee. She spluttered, chest heaving with surprise as she recalled the girl's sudden declarations of last night. "What? I'm just asking her a question." Zoey defended across the table. "So?" She asked, waiting on Addison.

"W-Well…" she looked over, but even Zevon was looking at her with curiosity, although much more reserved. She quickly looked away. If Zed's eyes saw through to her soul, his dad's made her feel like she was under a microscope, they gleamed with almost imperceptible intellect she didn't dare challenge. Zoey was half out of her chair, she was sprawling so close to Addison. Nerves twisted together. The lie rattled against her skull, twisting in her throat as seconds ticked over. "We…" She should tell the truth. Magic wasn't real. It wasn't fair to twist an innocent girl's mind and play with her feelings like that. She shouldn't be setting her up. "We get to learn some general facts, but since we might end up anywhere in the world, we don't get to know about specific places all that much." She was going to hell for this. But as Zoey gasped, leaning forwards, she found it wasn't such a bad deal.

"So you don't know about Zombietown? Anything?" Addison shook her head, biting her bottom lip as Zoey clambered onto her lap. "What about human stuff? Like...Christmas!" She perked up. "Do you know about Christmas?"

Addison laughed and nodded. "We know about Christmas. After all," she tapped Zoey's nose. "Gabriel was there for the very first one, remember?" Zoey laughed, and it was the purest thing she'd heard in a while. Addison thought, trying to come up with the right words to say. "Angels get to know...some human things. But a lot of the little things like...traditions, we can't keep up with when we're all the way up there."

"Ooooh…" Zoey sat back, Addison's arms the only thing keeping her up. "That makes sense." She turned to her dad. "Isn't Addison cool, Dad?"

"That she is, my little zombie angel." Her dad looked to Addison, freezing her with an inscrutable stare. "I mean...now we have a _real_ angel among us. And just in time for Christmas too." Addison felt the awkward laugh leave her more than she heard it. The conversation continued, Zoey chattering away about the village as Addison's thoughts drifted. Her panic had died down, but if there had ever been doubt in her mind she needed to go home, it was swept away with all of Zoey's questions. She didn't belong there. Not in a place where all she did was lie and lie and lie again. To innocent people who deserved better. This was a good place; filled with family and warmth, and she couldn't, _wouldn't, _soil that. Even in her own head, or wherever she might be, it wasn't right. Her lies only proved it.

She scratched the base of her wig as the door burst open, Zed now wearing his black woollen hat that he'd had on yesterday, a matching scarf around his neck and both dusted with snow, a large bag in his hands. He thrust it out proudly.

"Happy Early Christmas!" He declared, passing it to her over his sister's head. "I know it's not wrapped but it was pretty last minute so don't judge me too much."

"I think I can forgive you…" She peeked in, a rainbow of colours and textures peeking back from the depths of the bag, weighing heavy in her hands as Zoey stuck her head in too.

"Eliza had a ton of clothes she's outgrown. And since you're a bit more...petite," he coughed as she looked up, words rushing together. "We figured you'd get more use than she ever would, and they were going to the local charity drive for the homeless anyway so if you don't like them we can drop them off in town and find other stuff and-"

"It's perfect." Addison cut across, seeing the red creeping over his jaw. He froze, and she reached over, hoping her eyes conveyed enough to relax him. "It's honestly so much more than I could have dreamed of. Just...thank you, Zed." Neither moved, and her last words felt heavy on her tongue, but they fell regardless. "I don't know what I'd do without you." The air thickened and melted everything away except for Zed, his touch scorching as he reached for her hand and squeezed back. She wanted nothing more than to cling to that touch. To hold onto him, tell him everything and never let go. The thought alone snapped her from her daze, Addison pulling away to stare into the bag again. "A-And I need to thank Eliza too. She...she didn't have to be so nice." Quandary fell to melancholy. "None of you do…" she mumbled to herself.

"But you're so nice!" Zoey piped up, Addison nearly jolting her from her lap in surprise. "Why wouldn't we be nice to you?"

"I…" Addison didn't have an answer.

"How about," Zevon caught their attention as he stood, reaching out and pulling Zoey up into his arms. "We let Addison get dressed now she has some clothes from Eliza, and you can help me put up some more decorations around the house?" He said, Zoey's eyes lighting up as her arms looped around his neck. "We'll leave you kids to it." He said, and the pair departed. 

* * *

Silence filled the room. Addison didn't want to look at Zed. Thoughts of her lies drifted back to her, something cold welling up. How Zoey had ever mistaken her for an angel, she would never know. She sighed a little, pulling the bag onto her lap.

"That's the good thing about her age," Zed commented after an unbearably long quiet stretched on between them, snapping back with his voice. "She's easily distracted, at least."

"I don't think that's an age restricted thing." Addison mumbled, braving a look over her shoulder. He settled back into his seat beside her. "Thanks again, by the way. For… just for everything."

"You don't need to thank me. Besides," he nudged her shoulder. "Dad likes you, and Zoey _adores_ you, so as far as I'm concerned, you're welcome anytime." She bit her lip, the words settling in her chest as he took her hand. "Honestly I'm just glad you're alright." He brushed some hair from her face, her breath catching when he stared into her eyes. "I was worried about you for a second. I'm...I'm glad you're okay." He paused, thinking, then met her gaze again. "I...I'd hate to see anything happen to you."

"You hardly know me." Addison said, gently admonishing as best she could. She knew she was really reminding herself. The weight in her stomach knotted tighter, but as his fingers toyed with the end of her blonde hair, it unwravelled ever so slightly. His touch grazed her collar bone, and her reached for her hands.

"Now I have a chance to find out." He murmured. His eyes were fixed down, and she followed his gaze until she was also staring at their hands. His were much bigger than hers, but she couldn't help but feel they fit just right, his palm slotted perfectly against hers. His thumb sent static up her arm, sweeping over the back of her hand before tangling their fingers slowly. Magnetically, she was pulled to shuffle closer, her eyes lifting to meet the darkest brown in return. She was willing to drown in them if it helped her uncover their mysteries. They were closer now, though she couldn't remember Zed moving. "If...you're okay with that?" He asked, voice soft in a way that sent sparks flying through her spine, brain short circuiting along the way.

_Not real_

The words barely registered, her chest heaving. "I…"

_Not real_

"I don't mind at all." She breathed. His smile, the squeeze of her hands and the way he bumped their foreheads together made it absolutely the right choice. Her head screamed but her heart cheered louder, and she admonished herself. It had no effect. He pulled her out of her chair, grabbing the bag with one hand and leading her away from the table.

"Here, you can get a shower and some new clothes," he said, not looking back as he pulled her along. "And we can go out and start looking for your way home," he glanced back, one dark eye twinkling. "_Angel_."

Addison groaned, tipping her head back. "You're never gonna let that go, are you?" She asked. He laughed unreservedly and shook his head. They trotted up the stairs and across the landing before she spoke again, plucking the bag from him. "You know, you're never gonna convince me magic is real." She said. "All this angels and fantasy stuff is just that, _fantasy."_

"Ugh," it was Zed's turn to throw his head back, spinning around before he replied. "You're way too cynical for your age, you know that?" He tilted his head. "You seriously don't believe? In _anything?_" She smirked and shook her head. "Bu-I- how-?" he blinked. "Even _Eliza_ believes in some kinds of magic. How can you just...not?"

"Easy. I've never seen it, or felt it." Addison said. "All the magicians just use smoke and mirrors, it's illusionary stuff." She folded her arms around the big bag of clothes. "Blaming magic for stuff just means you can't take responsibility for your own actions and the things happening in your life." She said. "I'd rather not spend my time daydreaming when I could be doing something with my life."

"But daydreaming is fun! How can you go through life without a daydream?" He perked up, eyes narrowing even as his grin spread. "I bet I can change your mind."

"Oh, really?" She laughed. "Because you're an expert are you?"

"On you or magic?" He asked just as quick, stepping into her space, daring her to back up.

Addison never refused a challenge and met him head on. "Take your pick, since I'd wager it's _neither_."

His jaw dropped and he leant in. "What if I prove you wrong?" He asked. "How much would you wager then?" His eyes dropped to her lips for an instant, her mouth drying up in the next. "I bet I can show you magic is real before you have to go home. Easy."

The flutter of her heart only increased as she stretched up, grinning back. "Oh really? Mr. Almost-a-Stranger? You're gonna change my whole world? Get me to give up everything I've said so far?" She giggled. "I don't think so." She bit her lip. "What would you want out of it anyway? This _bet_?"

"A kiss." The statement was so bold, she lost her reply to the skipped beat of her heart. His eyes gleamed, hand brushing her waist. "One kiss, if you believe in magic. After all," he tilted his head, breath ghosting across her ear as he leaned in. "They say a kiss is one of the most magical things in the world."

"Well, in that case…" Addison didn't know her voice could do that, as she pulled back, tilting his chin and stretching on her tiptoes, barely any air left between them as the oxygen dwindled around them. His cheeks were flushed pink as she leant in closer. And closer. His fingers twitched near her middle. "I guess I'll have to prove that wrong too." She bounced away in the next instant. "You're on." She decided, heading for the bathroom at the end of the hall.

"But what about your end of the deal?" Zed asked, his voice carrying across as she was halfway to closing the door. She looked. He was still stood in the middle of the landing, one arm half outstretched as he blinked over. Addison bit her lip, giggling as she finished closing the door without reply. A flick of the lock later, and she slid down, back to the wood as she hugged the bag of clothes to her front, uncontrollable smile and giggles bursting forth, giddy excitement washing through in gentle waves. She sighed, eyes closing while her head drifted to her shoulder, dark eyes running through her mind. A few seconds of dreaming later, the smile fell and her eyes snapped wide open.

_Oh shit._


	6. Chapter 6

Pacing the bathroom did nothing to help the swooping in her stomach. Knots built in her throat, vines coiling over her lungs as her heart pounded for escape. She gnawed on her nails, wig tossed in her panic by the door.

She couldn't like Zed. Not like _that_. The whole concept was a horrible, wonderful, terrible idea that was just inconceivable. Wherever she was, nothing was real. And that meant Zed couldn't be real. He was a figment of her imagination, fabricated by the recesses of her thoughts. Her mind's projection of whatever ridiculousness was going on with her. He had no business in her life, and couldn't; he wasn't real. His smile, his eyes, they were too perfect.

Addison snapped up, burying her face in her hands and groaning as her thoughts slid sideways, her pounding heart skipping a beat without her consent as his sweet, silly antics from breakfast reentered her head. The way he leaned in so close, eyes half-lidded and fingers dancing over her waist.

She flopped onto the side of the bathtub. It was just her luck. First, she was stupid enough to get herself wrapped up in this situation because she couldn't leave well enough alone, then she had to go and find herself attracted to someone who couldn't possibly exist in the first place, and as if it weren't bad enough, she was stuck wrapping herself in a web of lies and creating an impending disaster because she had no idea how to get home. Her head flopped back. Addison had no idea what to do. She thought about saying goodbye to Zed, striking out on her own. It was the logical choice; no more people to get hurt, and no way she could fall for someone who wasn't there. It was the logical decision. But the mere suggestion of the thought hurt her, chest aching in a way that was almost real, leaving her rubbing her sternum. She knew, however much she should, it wasn't something she could ever go through with. One look in his eyes and she'd cave.

What did that say about her?

She snorted, rubbing her face. It said she was still a silly little girl with no sense. That's what her family would say, and in that moment, she was inclined to agree. He wasn't even real, and here she was tying herself in knots over him. A small tickle whispered at the back of her head, words about how she'd never met anyone like Zed, so how could she be creating him from her mind, but she didn't care. Wouldn't. It was already too much. Everything was just too much. She didn't know what was going on or how to get out, and getting a crush was the worst thing to add to the mix. But she was doing it anyway. Addison rubbed at her face harder. Everything kept circling back around; her heart and head screaming incoherently against the panicked static clouding everything. She was pulled in two different directions and didn't know what to pick. Or if she should be _trying _to pick.

She threw her hands up, pulling her (_Zed's_) shirt over her head and standing, lips rolled inwards. As chills took over her body, Addison stared at the crimson fabric in her hand. Whatever happened next, she knew she would never be prepared for it. But she was going to roll with it.

And if she couldn't, hopefully a nice hot shower might clear her head a little. 

* * *

Steam billowing around her, Addison was halfway through tucking her wig back into place as a knock sounded. Her early panic still settled across her skin, now vague unease. Her shower had done nothing to clear up her issues, but some perspective and the wonders of hot water let her decide that she couldn't keep fighting against herself the way she had been. The thought was at the fore of her mind as Addison ran over.

"Er, one second!" She called, rushing to flick the lock. After some fumbling, the lock slid back and she pulled open the door, towel tight to her body. Her grip on it tightened, jaw falling open as Zed stared back, his lips parted in a way that had her throat going dry, particularly now she was getting to see how tight his t-shirt really was across his chest. "Oh. I, erm…" she swallowed, leaning back behind the door as best she could. "Everything alright?" Her voice was surprisingly level.

"H...uh?" He was looking right past her, eyes completely glazed over. She waited. He still didn't say anything. He didn't move, except to swallow hard.

"Zed?"

"Huh?" And like that, he jumped about a foot in the air. "Oh, I-I'm sorry!" he covered his eyes. "I didn't think you were still...I'm sorry!"

"It's okay!" his flaming red cheeks soothed her own embarrassment, leaning out as her hair tumbled down over one shoulder. "I mean...it's not like there's anything on show." She said, biting a grin as he whined and looked at the floor. He fumbled for a wall and she started giggling, the insanity sweeping her along. "Am I really that terrible to look at?"

"What? _No_!" Zed blurted, dropping his hand from his eyes. Addison kept laughing as his cheeks deepened to a full scarlet. "I mean...what I meant…" He spun on his heel. "I-I'll tell you later. I...I'll see you downstairs!" And before she could ask what he'd wanted to begin with, he'd run off, leaving her bemused by the entire interaction. Waiting to see if he'd come back and explain a moment longer, Addison stuck her head a little further out, but he didn't return. Shrugging it all off, she dipped back into the room. Her heart jumped to her throat as white locks spilled out from the right side of her head. Frantically, she dug her fingers deep into the wig, pushing them and twisting her hair inside. She hoped that Zed hadn't noticed, and prayed whatever had him so off guard had caught his attention enough to ignore anything he may or may not have seen. Looking at herself in the mirror, her movements slowed, then stopped entirely. Her reflection stared back, golden hair marred by snowy white, spilling from underneath. The glass was cold under her touch, and she couldn't name the look in her own eyes. Everything seemed to shift around her, blurring into the background. Heaving a sigh, Addison shook herself, pushing the remaining white from view.

After a quick shake of her head, and nothing appearing, Addison turned to the new pile of clothes. She rifled through the bag, and the christmas colours of crimsons and greens were abundant amongst the garments. Biting her lip, Addison giggled, pulling out some tights patterned with snowflakes, a deep green skirt that drifted to her knees, finishing it off with a cream blouse tucked away at the bottom of the bag, sleeves cinched at the wrist and dark green trim to the collar. Straightening her wig a final time, she stepped out of the bathroom, steam swelling into the hall behind her. After retrieving her shoes (her clothes mysteriously no longer there) and dragging a brush through her hair, she bounded down the steps. Zed was leaning by the doorway, his black coat hung over one arm.

Her steps slowed and her heart sped up. Lower lip caught by her teeth, she raked her gaze over Zed. He hadn't noticed her yet, still fixated on whatever was beyond the frosted glass by the door. He was wearing a dark green shirt, a small but tantalising V marred by another grey t-shirt beneath. He had dark jeans fitted perfectly over his long legs that disappeared into lined boots that stretched up to his mid calf. He was leaning on the wall, allowing Addison a moment just to look at him. Her teeth pressed down harder as he smiled, green hair swept up off his face with one strand falling down that her hands longed to fix for him. She'd never been attracted to the dyed hair look before, yet on Zed...it worked so well, it was almost natural. Her eyes squinted, attempting to imagine him brunet, even blond or ginger, but nothing suited him as well as the green. She sighed to herself. He was the most handsome guy she'd ever seen.

Composure regained after a moment, she skipped down the stairs, Zed looking up. He pushed off, heading to join her with that lazy grin he seemed to always have. She hopped down the last step, and he once more stopped. The distance seemed to stretch, and she fisted her new green skirt, suddenly grateful this Eliza's old clothes were a decent size. He didn't seem able to speak, mouth once more open ever so slightly. She shuffled, black shoes clicking together until she swallowed, offering a wobbly smile.

"Well?" she spun for him. "How do I look?" He didn't reply, eyes drifting down her body. Yet it wasn't something that made her uncomfortable, not in the way the lecherous gaze of boys back home did. No, she just wanted to hear his thoughts, more than she had initially realised, that only his silence played on her mind. Addison swallowed. "I-I know they weren't intended for me, but-"

"Beautiful…" his words pierced straight to her heart and she froze, meeting wide brown eyes. His cheeks bloomed pink, and her own were beginning to heat up as he stepped up to her side, eyes locked on hers as his fingers tangled together. "You...you look beautiful." He whispered.

"Really?" Her voice dropped to match his. He nodded, and they stood together, quiet. The sound of the fire and his family were faint to her ears. Everything was so warm, his hand her anchor to the world around her. "Thank you…"

"No thanks necessary." A whole body shudder ran through him, and he stepped back, reaching and pulling something down off a coat rack. "Here. I-I got you these." he said, bowing a little as he handed another bag to her.

"Zed…" she raised an eyebrow, admonishment clear. "You shouldn't have…" nevertheless, she pulled out whatever was inside, finding a long cream coat, almost identical to his, with a pair of black gloves and a black knit hat.

She looked up, awe slowing everything to a standstill to find him smirking. "Can't have you freezing on me again." He said, laughing as she pouted. She froze, tightening up as he plucked the hat from her hands, placing it on her head. It seemed even he didn't realise what he'd done, the wide eyed look he gave her as he smoothed over her hair leaving her with only one option.

"You know," she drawled, snatching his hat from his arm as she stretched to put it on his head. "That _only _happened because someone dropped me back into a snowbank." Brushing some stray hair from his eyes, her hands lingered by his cheek before falling useless at her sides. "I don't really think that's on me."

"And wearing a short sleeved dress and nothing else mid-winter had nothing to do with it?" He asked, swinging his coat on as she mirrored him.

"Not at all." He grinned, Addison sticking her nose up. "I don't know why you'd ever make such a suggestion."

He rolled his eyes, grabbing her now-gloved hand with his. "Come on, angel," he drawled, the door a blast of freezing reality as he pulled it inwards. "Let's see what we can do about getting you home." He said, pulling her out onto the streets as she laughed along, door clicking shut behind them. 

* * *

His arm wrapped around her shoulders as they wandered down the street together, chatting aimlessly about nothing in particular. Snowflakes drifted lazily around them, a stark contrast to the onslaught from the night before. Evidence filled the streets, snow covered lawns and white roofs all around, icicles hanging from multiple windows. Zed waved at several people as they walked by, Addison offering a shy smile, all too aware of the stares aimed at her. Her fingers twitched with the urge to fix her wig, a thousand eyes following her from all directions.

"So, I, erm, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable." Zed's voice washed away her worries as she turned, his words cutting through the fear broiling inside. "With...you know...the bet." He sighed. "I...I don't know what I was thinking…"

"It-it's okay…" she paused. Giddy excitement sparked in her head, sliding her gaze across sideways. "And if that means you're admitting your wrong…" she drawled. His head whipped around, spluttering. She grinned. "I don't blame you for backing down. It's so easy to get caught up in a moment before you see how wrong you are."

Zed laughed. "Oh, is that it, huh?" He grinned, spinning to walk backwards in front of her. "What makes you think I changed _my _mind? Maybe I just didn't want to humiliate you when I prove magic is real." She rolled her eyes. He tilted his head, squinting. "You're not _afraid, _are you?"

"Of being proved right? Never." She laughed as he shot her an offended pout. "So, you really want to go through with this then?" She checked, swinging their hands back and forth. "Even though you're going to lose?" Addison smirked even while he laughed, shaking his head and sliding to her side again.

"You're on, _angel_." he paused, eyeing her for a second. "And...the prizes?" His words pulled her up short, his presence suddenly electric at her side. She met his eyes, and the fairy lights flickered across his pale face, red, blue, purple and green glowing across his skin.

"...I'm game if you are." She mumbled, pushing her shoulders back and tilting closer. "Only if you're prepared to give me what I want."

"Never gonna happen." Zed countered with ease, eyes twinkling, neither willing to break the stare. "Looks like you've got a bet, Miss…" he paused, "this would work a lot better if I knew your last name."

She threw her head back. "Grayson." She said. "It's Addison Grayson."

"Nice. Well then, Miss Grayson," he squeezed her hand with his. "You're on. Now," he stretched his arm out to the street ahead. "Let me introduce you to Zombietown." 

* * *

It turned out the village was in fact called, Zombietown. No one was sure why, as Zed would explain, but they all found it charming so no one minded. It also explained why the whole village had an affinity for green, Addison barely holding back her comment about his startling hair when he said that. It had grown up from a tiny gathering of houses before anyone could remember, building out to the village they were wandering through in the moment. The rustic houses were all mismatched and built to last, old wooden details still visible across the red bricks that lined the streets.

Zed took her around by the hand. She was surprised that there was no mall, Zed pulling a face the second she mentioned it. Instead, they had a high street, lots of small shops pushed up against each other and only distinguishable from the houses by the signs swinging down by the doors and the cheery displays lining each window, festive lights framing the glass. Leading her by the hand, Addison found herself weaving through the streets at his side, learning all about his favourite spots and the crazy stories he had to tell of all he and his friends got up to. She didn't even noticed the light fading until they stopped in the doorway of a cafe, Zed emerging with two to-go cups of coffee for them both.

"So, feeling the magic yet?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows. Addison just laughed.

"Maybe feeling a chill," She said, looking up at the skies peeking between the buildings surrounding them. "Does it ever stop snowing here?" She asked, looking up at the still falling flakes drifting lazily down to earth.

"Not that I know of." Zed admitted, swinging their gloved hands back and forth as he sipped his drink. "But I kinda like it. Gives it all that...magic quality." he waggled his fingers at her face, grinning as she giggled. "Don't you think?"

"It _is _pretty…" She said, looking around at the snow-covered rooftops and fairy lights twinkling away. "Don't you miss the sunshine though? A warm day where you can eat ice cream and go to the pool? Having a real summer, where you go to the beach or a water park? Or seeing the flowers bloom in the spring?" Something about it all felt wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on what.

"Can't miss what you never had!" Zed said, his smile melting her worries away. Addison let him tug her along. "Now come on!"

She laughed, trying not to slip as he dragged her around. "What are we doing?"

He winked. "We are getting you to enjoy living in the moment!" He declared. Her coffee nearly sloshed over her hand as they jogged down the slippy streets together, trying not to slide on the frozen snow and the fresh flurries sticking to the cobbles around them. Addison squeaked as he pulled her sideways, the two of them careering about and nearly falling over.

"What does that even mean?" She spluttered.

"You'll see!" his reply did nothing to reassure her, yet laughter burst from her chest, shining out as he winked over his shoulder. Although their run was frenetic, nobody seemed to mind. Everyone was busy with their own tasks, barely offering a shake of the head as the teenagers rattled through. Zed seemed set on a particular course, pulling her this way and that as he dove down alleys and turned up streets, at one point dragging her up a flight of icy steps so fast she nearly broke her nose at the top (the metal railings saving her in the nick of time). Finally, after the dizzying rush, they slowed to a stop. Her heaving chest finally slowed as he turned, cheeks pink from cold, and took her hands, steadily walking backwards. "Addison Grayson, let me introduce you to…" He pushed open a worn, black wood door, drawing her through.

Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"The Light Garden." He whispered. Addison stepped further in, gasping. It was an old structure, platforms and handrails forming circles in the centre of the room, levels and steps almost organic in how they twisted through the space. But what captivated her was the light. Warm white glowed from all directions, bulbs glowing steadily in the darkened room, lighting the world up as they filled all available space, bracketing the walkways and stretching up beside them.

"It's...beautiful." She breathed, fingers trailing over the cold metal rails as she turned to Zed, still at the doorway and smiling, eyes glittering in the light. "H-How…"

"No one knows." He admitted, wandering to her side, playing with some bulbs higher up. "I found it a while ago, just wandering around. I...I've never seen anyone here but me. Guess it was made a while ago and just...left behind." He hopped up the step and offered her his hand. "Come on,"

"Where are we going?" She gave him her hand, wondering why she was so willing to follow him, but not able to resist.

"For a walk in the park." His voice was suddenly quiet, and as she looked up into his face, drawn to his side, she couldn't explain why her chest felt so tight. Or why, as he pulled her to his chest, hand coming to her waist as they started to sway.

"This doesn't feel like walking." She whispered.

He smiled, swaying more as they began to move in a slow circle. "A dance in the park, then." He murmured. Addison dropped her head, unable to stop the laugh as it left her. They both went quiet, Zed leading her through the lights as she lifted her head, the two of them caught by each other's gaze. He spun her out, her skirt flaring as she was twirled back into his arms. Her hand came to rest across his heart. In the light of the garden, his eyes were so much darker. She was captivated by them, ever since they'd first met. Yet, in the lights surrounding him, there was something entirely new to them. New in a way she longed to learn about, to discover every secret they hid. The cold vanished from the air around them as they slowly spun through the garden together.

"I'm not sure how this is going to get me home, y'know…" She said after a while, letting him twirl her around even as she spoke. She stepped away, eyes going wide as he gripped her a little tighter, holding on before bringing her back, swinging them both around the circular walkway.

"Well, maybe this isn't strictly part of that." He admitted. "But...maybe I just wanted to see you relax for a bit." Her smile faded even as he brushed hair from her face. "You've been...it's like you've been looking over your shoulder ever since you got here. And, I kinda get why, but…" he shrugged. "I guess I just...wanted to see you smile." He paused, and only then did Addison realise how close they were. "I like seeing your smile."

"I...I like yours too." Everything was so quiet, but nothing else felt right. They stopped moving. "I...Zed…" she ducked her head. "I don't know what to say." She bit her lip. "I'm not sure what you want from me."

Zed paused, his hand heavy against her waist. His fingers twitched. "I don't want anything from you. Except...for you to just...find what you need." He slumped. "You're...it's like you're waiting for the sky to fall. Or worse. But...when you laugh, let go a little...it's nice." He shrugged. "I guess I just want you to be happy." He paused. "And to win that bet would be nice."

"And moment's ruined." Addison said, giggling as he pretended to curse. She sobered. "What you were saying though...it's not- it's not that simple."

"Why not?"

She snorted. "You'd never believe me if I told you." His brows pinched further and he hummed. The silence stretched and itched over her skin. Addison slumped. "It's like...I-I like you. And being around you is fun. But," she huffed, unsure how to phrase it. "I don't _belong_ here. I- I don't remember how I got here, or how I'm going to get home. My parents are going to freak about all this, and I'm going to be in so much trouble and...it's not just something I can forget." Addison watched her own hand rub over his chest, straightening the lapels of his coat. "I want to have fun but...I have to be responsible."

"Says who?" Zed's words drew her up short. He swayed them slightly. "I understand being worried but none of this is your fault. Whatever brought you here, well, you're _here_. And whatever happens next, well, I'm here." Her waist was squeezed, and he must have done it too hard from the way her knees wanted to buckle. "You're not going to deal with anything alone. We'll figure it all out."

"And my parents?" She raised an eyebrow. "Pretty sure you can't fix that."

"It's something that needs fixing?" His eyebrows went up. "If I went missing, I know my Dad would just be glad I was back. I don't think there'd be anything to worry about except accidental smothering from too many hugs. Or possible strangulation-by-Zoey."

The thought of it made her throat tight. "Different strokes, I guess…"

Zed's eyes burned against her cheek until he tipped her head up. "Well, whatever happens," he started dancing slowly again. "Let's at least enjoy today." He winked. "Still got to bring you into the fold."

"Don't you mean the Magic Circle?" Zed's delighted laugh went straight through her chest, settling in her gut as the knots began to unwind. "But you know that bet is all mine." She grinned. "I'll be sure to get you a consolation prize, just so you aren't too hurt." Addison bit her lip. "Sprig of mistletoe do it for you?"

"I wouldn't worry about that. After all," Addison squeaked as the world span, her hands flying to his chest as he dipped her without warning. "I am more than capable of sweeping a beautiful girl off her feet." He winked. "It's part of my magic charm."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Her brain was caught on a loop, his words running through her head over and over. Already heat was creeping up her neck. Zed's eyes went wide and neither moved. Seconds ticked over around them, the moment frozen as her chest stuttered, his heartbeat fast beneath her fingertips.

"How could I not?" He finally spoke, and the heat raced up to her cheeks, matching the pink to his own face as he pulled her back up, holding her to him as she cuddled in, still looking at each other. "Come on," his hand slid to hers, their gloves slotting together as he twirled her one last time. "We've got some more stops to make."

"More stops?" Addison blinked. Already he was leading her out of the light garden, her feet dragging as the world slowed, his green hair and pale skin reflecting the watery gold light, giving him a divine glow as he turned to smile. All her other words dissipated on the wind.

"Like I said," Another wink sent her way. "Live in the moment." Addison slowed to a stop as he jumped down towards the faded black door again, turning and offering his hand to her. "Ready to start living?"

She paused. So many choices rose in a flurry, each word overlapping with countless others. Hundreds of decisions, each of them so right and so wrong, pulling her in all directions. He wiggled his fingers at her, teeth flashing in the Light Garden's gentle light.

She took his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Her hand was warm beneath her glove as Zed pulled her back onto the snowy streets. He weaved through the houses like it was nothing, fingers tight around hers the whole way.

"So, tell me." He said, swinging their joint hands back and forth, "Where _are_ you from?"

Addison felt sweat bead across the back of her neck. "Why the sudden curiosity?" She asked, watching as he thought it all over. Her throat felt suddenly dry.

He hummed, looking up. "I want to know more about you." He said, looking down. "I want to know who Addison Grayson really is." He grinned. "So, where are you from?"

"...Seabrook." Addison looked away. "It's...well we're supposed to have this perfect community, all hanging out in harmony. It's…" she stopped, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat.

"Insanely dull?"

"Perfect." She turned, her words overlapping Zed's. "What?"

He shrugged. "Sounds really boring. I mean 'perfect'?" He quoted with one hand. "That's...it's not a _thing_. Dad says anyone who says that is trying to sell you something. I just think, well," he hummed again, musing. "If everything's perfect, then everything's the same. Our imperfections make us different. Then again," he huffed a laugh, looking down and twirling her suddenly. "I suppose if that means everyone's like you, it's not so bad."

Addison laughed, eyes screwing shut. "Hardly!" She sidled back to him. "No, no, I always failed at it pretty hard." She swallowed. "My parents try, so...I do what I can, but you know how it is." She could feel her breathing getting heavier as she pushed down the rising wave in her throat. "Like you said, perfection can be...challenging. But we make it work." She nudged him before he could reply, "What about here then? What's Zombietown really like? As a place to live?"

"Huh?" He shook himself. "Oh, it's great!" His arm swept around. "We're all about letting our freak flag fly, so you run into some pretty quirky people. Like, come here," he took her hand, pulling her down another alley until they peeked out onto the main street. "See him?" She nodded, Zed directing her gaze at a man with green and ginger hair, tapping his cane along the ground in a rhythm as he walked. "He always plays that tune on the cobbles. No idea why, but whenever he's walking, it's the same pattern. Or her?" He gestured to a woman on the corner, wild curls pulled back into a high bun, loose hair framing her pale face. "She always gives anyone under 6 a blue ribbon. Says it's good luck and you can't be without it."

"Did you get one?"

Zed winked. "Still have it. Up in the attic, but it's there." He grinned. "Zoey wore hers for about two months straight. Pretty sure she made her cry when she was seen wearing it after the first week. Said she felt shiny and special, like she was dressed in sparkles."

Addison eyed the woman up and down, watching her hand out a cluster of blue ribbons to a gaggle of nearby kids. "Isn't it a bit deluded though?" She asked, looking up to Zed. "I mean...you can't believe in that, right?" She turned back to the woman, waving as the kids raced off, blue fluttering out of pockets and closed fists. "Maybe someone should talk to her about it…"

"Why?" Zed's question yanked on her gut as she glanced up. "Sure it's different, but it's not like she's hurting anyone. And besides, she makes people smile. Why ruin something like that just cause we see things a little differently. That's what makes life fun; being different. Besides," he grinned, pulling her onto the main street. "You never know, maybe a blue ribbon really is lucky!"

"Of _course_ you'd think that!" She giggled as he spun her around, following his lead with a bounce to her step. "I almost forgot who I was talking to!" She bumped their shoulders, watching as he slipped on some ice and went staggering for a second, hand clamping down around hers. Addison bit down hard on her lip to hold down her giggles as he straightened his collar. Her cheeks warmed as his grip remained tight, still wandering along together. "So, what's next, Magic Man?"

Zed waggled his fingers in her face. "A bit more...Christmas cheer." He started walking a little more briskly. "We'll make a believer of you yet!" He declared, ignoring the stares of the passers-by, even as Addison tried to smile his antics away. "Maybe make a pit stop along the way."

"Pit stop?"

"Yep! Right here!" He grinned and tugged her sideways. Addison looked up to see a cheery crimson sign hanging over the door, hand-painted gold letters swirling across it before she was dragged inside, unable to read what it said. Warmth washed over her and she sighed, snuggling into Zed's side until she realised what she was doing. Addison was about to pull away until his arm settled around her waist, tugging her more firmly to his side.

Worry reflected from his brown eyes, despite the smile and faint flush in his cheeks she thought she might be able to see, and she swallowed her nerves, taking a breath and leaning her head on his shoulder. A second passed, and Addison had to fight not to close her eyes, waiting as Zed seemed to freeze. Then he squeezed her waist, guiding her further inside, and she melted to his side.

"Addison, welcome to Zelda's." He said, gesturing to the shop around them. Specifically, coffee shop. Addison took in the glass displays and the aromas that were so divine her mouth was watering before she could fully recognise it. Behind the counter a woman with silky green hair falling in a ponytail down her back, apron pristine white as she waved and smiled at Zed. "We usually hang around here when school's out, or just not open," he explained, "it's one of the cosiest spots in all of Zombietown, so we're regulars here."

"Coffee addiction?" She asked, raising an eyebrow while he guided her up to the counter. He shrugged, barely apologetic as they joined the short line. "So, what else do you do?" Addison asked. "Like, besides pulling strangers out of snowbanks."

"Well, that is my main hobby, but, outside of that…" He paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "I play football a little," he admitted. "But that's mostly outside school. Generally I help my Dad out taking care of Zoey, then buckle down with my studies. Or hanging with my friends." He smiled. "Zombietown's great, but we're pretty quiet around here, so we stick to the same stuff mostly."

"Didn't you say there were other villages?" She frowned. "Surely people don't stay here forever. You guys must have some communication, right?"

"Kinda?" Zed scratched under his hat, thinking. "We get radio stuff from them now and again, but the snow's usually so thick no one bothers to try and head over. It's a good distance out too, so unless we get a snow plow around which isn't often, driving's not an option, so we just stick around here. Zombietown's already got all we need, so why bother heading out into the wilderness?" He squeezed her closer for a moment. "We're not _all _crazy angels falling from the sky."

Addison wasn't deterred. Something was bugging her about the way he was talking. "But..._never_? No one's ever left Zombietown?" She asked. Zed blinked at her. "But...I get that it's pretty cold, but it can't _always_ be snowing here. Surely it melts eventually?"

Zed paused, frowning. "I...I'm sure it must have, but...it's so rare, I guess we just don't think about it." He stopped again. "I know it gets heavy during winter, like major blizzard weather but we're usually getting a few centimetres a day, so no one bothers worrying about it." He looked down. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"I...I guess not…" Addison trailed off. "Just...seems kind of strange. Don't you think?"

"Yeah." Zed agreed after a while, clearly forcing a smile despite himself. "I get that. But, it's not gonna hurt anyone. We're all happy to stay here. So why panic? Not like it's gonna change anyway." Before Addison could reply, they reached the front of the line and the conversation was dropped. Zed grinned across to the woman opposite. "'Sup, Zelda?"

"Oh don't you start that," Zelda swatted at him. "And get your paws off the glass." She stopped suddenly, Addison waving shyly. "Who's this then?"

"Oh, this is Addison." Zed grinned, holding her a little closer. She prayed no one could see the blush beginning to burn through her cheeks. "She's from out of town so she's staying with me for a bit." He leant closer. "I wanted to show her the best spots in the village, so I figured we'd pop by for a hello."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Big Timer," Zelda rolled her eyes. "You'd be better off practicing those lines on your squeeze there," Zed choked as a twinkle leapt into her eye, turning to Addison. "Where you from then?"

"Oh, erm, Seabrook ma'am." Addison stammered, eyeing Zed as he tried to get himself back under control.

"Seabrook?" The woman hummed a thoughtless tune, leaning back before shrugging the whole thing off. "Never heard of it." her eyes cut through Addison as she huddled back to Zed. "You must be a ways from home, then."

"Pretty much…" thoughts of the manor circled her head. "You could say that."

"Well, I'm sure Zed'll be taking good care of you." She held up a finger. "And if this sap ever gives you any problems, you come to me and I'll sort him out." She glanced between the pair.

"Oh no!" Addison threw her hands up. "Zed's really been just so wonderful. I...I couldn't have landed luckier than with him." She bit her lip, glancing across. "He's...he's been truly incredible."

"I see…" She said, drawling the word. "So, what'll it be then?"

"We'll take a couple of to-go coffees and…" Zed hummed. "What do you recommend?"

"Oh I've got just the thing." Zelda's eyes lit up and she sank to the counter, pulling out two cupcakes, swirled with green and white icing and dusted with gold, packaged in red cases. "Just started sellin' em today. Ready for the holidays."

"Perfect! Done deal!" Zed said, already handing over some bills. "This ought to cover it."

"It always does." She leaned over to Addison's shoulder. "This one might talk a big game, but he's all heart really. Too much of a softie for his own good." She added, punching Zed who pouted, clutching his shoulder dramatically.

Adfison looked at her shoes, smiling as a soft glow spread through her limbs. "I know."

"I'm sure you do." Her voice was soft, Addison glancing up to see the woman smiling broadly across to her. "Here," she added, handing over a wrapped good. "On the house." Addison spluttered, shaking her head. "I insist." Zelda paused. "You look like you've been having a bit of a rough time. I often find a bit of good company and some good food clears my head any time. Can't solve your problems if you can't think straight. So, go ahead. Besides," she winked. "Once you try it I'm sure you'll both be back for more."

"...Thank you." Addison whispered, accepting the white paper bag. Zelda just looked at her, Addison feeling scrutinised under her gaze, turning as Zed began to walk out, arm still around her waist, box and coffee balanced precariously in the other. Even as she took the drinks off him, she couldn't help but glance behind her. Zelda was still watching them even as the door closed off behind her. 

* * *

The snow had eased up when they stepped back outside, only a few flakes drifting to the ground around them. Their snacks had been devoured, coffee warming their fingers and souls against the bitter chill settled in the air. Addison knew it was wrong, but she the longer she spent with Zed, the easier it was to ignore the bell tolling at the back of her skull. Instead, she let him sweep her along with his endless enthusiasm and charming grin.

"But...you're a _cheerleader?" _Zed was wrinkling his nose, Addison's eyes squinting from the force of her laughter when she nodded. "Hu- How?"

"It's not like it's rare or anything!" She giggled as he gaped. "You know most of our squad is girls." She said, barely contained glee building as Zed's eyes widened, spluttering through his coffee.

"That's, I mean...wow. _All _girls?"

Addison hummed, then shook her head, chuckling as he slumped. "Nah. Mostly, but there are a few guys in there. My cousin's a guy, and he's the captain." She tilted her head. "Surprised?"

"Kinda." He shook his head, laughing. "Life in Seabrook must be something else." he grinned. "Guess it's part of that 'perfect' thing you've got going on, huh?"

"Something like that…" Her smile wobbled, but with just a little effort, stayed. She pushed down the gnawing in her gut. "So, where are you taking me then?" She asked, looking around. "I don't see anything…"

"That's because we're not there yet!" Zed sipped his coffee, sighing happily as he winked at her. "I told you, we're living in the moment! So, we are going somewhere so that we can have fun!" He knocked their hips together. "Brush away a little of that pessimism still clinging to you!"

An outraged gasp left her. "Hey! I am not a- a _pessimist!"_

"Says the girl who refuses to believe in magic because it's not 'realistic'." Zed shot back. "You're so...staunch about everything." He raised an eyebrow, Addison spluttering for a defence that wasn't coming to her. "Like I said, you're too caught up in what's _not _real and what_ could_ be, you're not thinking about the other options! So," he grinned. "I am going to show you what it's like to just let go and relax!"

"I- I can relax!" Addison squawked. "I can totally relax!"

"Yeah…" the single word made his thoughts on that abundantly clear. "And you're going to prove it by trusting me and having some fun!" He said, breezing past her dropped jaw and pout. The wink Zed shot her way melted it into a smile, bottom lip retreating as Addison ducked her head, letting him tug her along. 

* * *

Together, they continued, Zed leading the way. They moved beyond the main street, following around as the passersby thinned away, the street slowly emptying as the shops disappeared one at a time, replaced by more cosy cottages and terraced houses, windows glowing with golden light. All around, Addison could see the community spirit in full swing; many more were sporting the same vibrant green hair Zed had- though why she wasn't fully certain- and were all smiles, stopping for conversation in doorways and children playing in groups here and there.

Despite her prodding, Zed refused to tell her what his big plan was. His eyes glittered in the fading light, dark already creeping across silver clouded skies, the snow still flecking their coats and hats on their walk. Addison glanced to the heavens above. Grey blanketed across every conceivable space. A shiver ran up her spine, searching for a break in the clouds in vain. She couldn't place why, but something about it all was bothering her, hovering on the edge of her consciousness, yet eluding her grasp as she snatched for it through the dark.

Her eyes dropped back to the boy beside her. Throughout it all, the biggest enigma was Zed. Someone so strange, yet she also couldn't get enough of. Kinder than anyone she'd met, yet unafraid of pushing back. He was different, but in a good way. One she couldn't place. A conundrum that, even as she spent her time huddled by his side, she had a feeling she'd never completely fathom. But somehow, she was okay with that. And that therein made her squirm for reasons she didn't want to think about.

There was a lot she didn't want to think about.

As though drawn by her musings, Zed looked down to her, catching her as she scrutinised his profile. She was about to duck away- or at the very least mumble an excuse- when he smiled, letting go of her hand, only to brush some stray hair from her eyes, seeming to soften as her chest hitched. Addison swallowed hard, and Zed pulled back, turning and gulping from his cup. He drifted sideways, and she snatched his hand back, twining their gloves together as best she could. His brown eyes were wide, compelling her to duck her head. Mustering as much bravery as she could, Addison lifted her gaze, offering him a smile. He seemed frozen, then clutched her hand too, drawing her back to his side as he started telling her stories about his childhood in the village.

Soon they found themselves lost to it, trading back and forth about their lives. Zed told her all about his family, the antics he would get into with his little sister, their little Christmas tradition of trying to sneak one present out from their dad on Christmas Eve and hide it around the house, and how he loved going to the Light Garden when he needed some alone time, and how the gentle light always seemed to help put everything in perspective for him, regardless of his problems. In turn, Addison told him about her childhood with Bucky, their Christmases all spent at the manor house playing hide and seek, and her recent time with her best friend, Bree, finally coming into their own in high school, as well as some of their own escapades.

"I'm sorry, you stole _how _many eggs?" Zed asked as she regaled him with one of their most recent escapades.

"Two hundred and fifty two." She announced proudly. "Got away with it too."

"And why, pray tell, did you need two hundred and fifty two eggs?" Zed asked. "And was stealing really the right answer?" He scowled, the twinkling in his eyes giving him away. "You know that doesn't seem in keeping with the Christmas spirit, _angel_."

"It totally was!" Addison paused, realising what she was about to reveal. "It...it was for a good cause." She bit her lip, studying his face. She waited, her breath teetering against her teeth until she blew it out, whole body slumping. "I...the cheer squad, we're-we're the best. But sometimes...they do things that aren't the best. Kind of the worst."

"Oh?"

"It-it was this initiation thing." Just thinking about it made her teeth grind, vibrating through her skull. "The new recruits were supposed to go and egg at least twelve houses in this community." she looked at Zed. "I didn't agree with it. But...the captain and his co-captains thought it was perfect."

"What? _Why?_" Zed's aghast expression reflected her own when she'd first heard the harebrained scheme.

She looked at her shoes. "Remember when I said Seabrook is perfect?" He nodded, so she lifted her head. "Well, the next town over...it's not doing that great. Lot of financial stuff. And, well...Seabrook doesn't do anything that isn't 'perfect'." She swallowed. "Kids from over there aren't treated very well." She turned only to have Zed bundle her closer. "They were outright banned from joining our squad, so they made their own. Bucky...Bucky decided they needed to be 'taught their place', so…"

"He wanted to egg their houses."

She nodded, the memories all too clear. "When Bucky told me...god, I felt _sick_. I told him it was cruel, but he- he wouldn't listen. Said since I didn't need to do it I couldn't complain. Nobody else had a problem, blah blah blah." She shrugged. "I knew I couldn't change his mind, so when they'd got all the eggs, I roped Bree and just...took them." Addison shrugged, guilt still swirling. "It was the least I could do…"

"That's…" Zed could only shake his head, a laugh breathed out and misting in the air. "How is it the more I learn, the more incredible you get?" He asked, stunning her into complete silence. He cuddled her. "That's honestly amazing, Addy, and now I _really _want to know how you pulled it all off without getting busted."

She giggled. "Maybe later." She bumped their hips. "What about you? Don't you and your friends get up to anything crazy now and again? Your Dad mentioned...Lizzie?"

"Eliza." Zed corrected, looking far beyond the street they were walking down. "Eliza and Bonzo. They're like...they're my Bree." He said. "We- we've been together ever since we were tots. My mom was friends with Eliza's dad, and after we started school, Bonzo came to join us...it's been us against the world ever since. Well," he blinked back to the present and looked down. "Maybe a couple of exceptions in there."

She didn't know why, but his words brought fire to her cheeks.

Zed continued, unabashed. "We've done some pretty cool things, but we don't usually get to see each other all that much around this time...although…" The two stopped suddenly as Zed waved across the street, shouting across wordlessly. Her mouth opened, question on the tip of her tongue until two figures jogged over from a doorway, boots crunching with each step. She closed her mouth and stepped away as they began greeting each other; pats on the back and punches to the shoulder, one of them lifting Zed clean off the ground in an impressive hug. Zed was beaming as he turned.

"Oh, guys, this is Addison!" He grabbed her hand and she shuffled a little closer, blushing as his arm draped over her shoulders. "She's the girl I was telling you about."

"Really?" Something gleamed in the girl's eyes that had nothing to do with the surrounding lights. "So this is the pretty girl you said you-"

"_And_ this is Eliza!" Zed's words drowned out the last of hers, grinning pointedly as she smirked. "Addy, Eliza, Eliza, Addy."

"It's nice to meet you." Addison reached out, eyes flicking up and down. The other girl shared the same green hue of hair as Zed, although hers fell in curls down to her shoulders, ponytail messy and haphazard. A maroon jumper covered her torso, with thick black overalls that disappeared into chunky boots taking up the rest. A dark maroon coat with black patches swung to the floor, and she wore no makeup but had a natural beauty about her that made Addison almost want to blush. "I've heard so much about you already!"

"Same…" her eyes darted away then back to Addison. "Zed's not shut up about you since you arrived." She said, both ignoring the choking noises. "It's nice to see my old clothes put to good use." She said, and finally her lips twitched upwards, as Addison looked down over herself.

"They're really pretty!" Addison said, twisting the green skirt around. "I love the sewn in details, did you do them?"

Eliza blinked, glancing around until she remembered she had to reply. "Oh- erm, yeah. My mom's so stuffy about dressing right, so I figured I'd just customise it all until it was more...me." she paused. "You really like them?"

Addison nodded. "I do! All of it is so unique, and you must be really talented to put it all together." She span around. "And I love the colour! It's really beautiful." She added, before glancing over the girl in questions. "I love your boots by the way! I've never seen material like that before…"

"Oh, thanks." Eliza pivoted, showing them off. "They're orthotic. My mom gave me the material a while back, honestly I'm not totally sure what it is either but it's really waterproof so it's great for around here. They never scuff, it's kinda awesome."

"They are really cool!" She agreed. "You have amazing style."

"Oh...thank you." She shuffled from foot to foot, then suddenly rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, you win!" Addison blinked, looking behind her to see Zed grinning smugly. For reasons unbeknownst, Eliza abruptly pulled a wad of dollar bills out of her coat pocket, smacking them down into Zed's waiting palm. "Happy now, _Big Shot?_" She drawled.

"Ecstatic." He chirped, winking down and bringing giggles out of Addison.

"A-And you must be Bonzo, right?" Addison asked, reaching out and shaking his hand. Bonzo grabbed her, and then lifted her into a giant bear hug.

"Bonzo, breathing!" Eliza swatted at him until he set her back to the ground, catching her by the arm when Addison slipped on the ice. "Sorry, he's a hugger. Probably should have warned you." Her eyes cut behind them.

"It's okay! I'm always down for hugs!" And she really was, grinning up at the ridiculously tall boy. "Just caught a little off guard, but I'm good! It's nice to meet you!" She said. Bonzo didn't reply. Instead, he twisted his hands into some familiar patterns. "Oh!" She grinned. "No worries, that's too." She frowned, placing her hands carefully as she continued on. "I'm sorry, my signs aren't very good. I'm still learning."

"You know sign language?" Zed asked, stepping back to her side as Eliza and Bonzo stared with wide eyes.

"Of course!" She rolled her eyes. "It's just another language, and it's super useful too." Her attention returned to Bonzo, who was practically vibrating. "I just hope you don't mind that I'm not very good at it."

Her answer was given as she was pulled off her feet into another bone crushing hug. From beyond his arms, she could see Eliza passing off another bill over to Zed, who happily tucked it into his pocket, guiding her when her feet returned to the slippery ground again.

"What are you two up to then?" Eliza asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is he boring you with his 'history of Zombietown speech'?"

Addison laughed, Zed squawking by her ear. "No, no no," she paused, "We got through that about two hours ago." Eliza cracked up, Zed pouting until she nudged him, pouting back until he caved. Even Bonzo was chuckling a bit.

"I am _actually _showing Addy here that magic is a very real thing." Zed announced when their mirth died away. His friends frowned a little. "We have a non-believer, so I have a little bet going that I can convert her to our way of thinking."

"Seriously?" Eliza twisted her lips, directing her attention at Addison. "You don't believe in magic? Like, at all?" Addison shook her head and she let out a low whistle. "And I thought I was a pessimist about all this stuff…"

"I-" she barely restrained from stamping her foot. "I'm not a _pessimist, _I'm a _realist."_ Addison enunciated. No one's expression shifted. "I just think that believing in magic is an easy way out of taking responsibility for your own life, and that if we had _any _evidence that it was a real thing, someone would have published it by now." She said. "How is that unreasonable?"

"Because magic isn't gonna conform to logic." Eliza pulled her up short. She frowned. "Don't you think the whole point of magic is that we don't have answers. It's like...it's the answer to the stuff we'll never know. It's not about avoiding responsibility, but accepting that there's more to life than a few stupid rules decided on hundreds of years ago. There's just...more than we can explain."

"And on that note," Zed saluted the two of them. "I have a stop to make on the way to showing Addison exactly that." He held out a hand for a low five that Bonzo slapped, Eliza going for a punch to the shoulder and a jaunty salute, both paired to a sarcastic smile. "I'll see you guys later."

"It was really nice to meet you!" Addison said, Zed's hand on her waist already urging her on as she waved to the pair, their eyes following them as they disappeared on towards their destination. 

* * *

Zed seemed to lose his train of thought as they departed, Bonzo and Eliza's boots heard crunching through the snowfall in the opposite directions, fading away to nothing. Addison wasn't sure what to do, until he broke the silence.

"So...that's Eliza and Bonzo."

"They're...they're awesome." Addison said, and Zed slumped in relief. Uncontrollable laughter burst out. "Did you really think I wouldn't like them? Seriously?" She asked. He shrugged, scuffing the snow with his boot. "Zed...they're great. Eliza's hysterical and talented, Bonzo's sweeter than almost anyone I've ever met, and both are great." Their shoulders bumped. "I can see why you're such good friends."

Zed grinned. "I guess I just got lucky." He mumbled. For some reason, neither of them spoke for a long moment once he said that. It lingered in the air, then a stranger bumped past on their way through and they jolted back from their bubble. Taking her coffee cup and disposing of it into a trashcan, he straightened his jacket a little. "They're always there for me whenever I need them. Even though 'Liza will tell you otherwise...we'd do anything for each other." He didn't elaborate, eyes shining as he drifted away from the world.

She couldn't fathom what must have gone on for him to say that, but Addison knew it would never be her place to pry. She just leaned in closer, waiting. The warmth from his body bled into her side, and she cuddled in a fraction more.

Eventually, he came back, blinking like he'd forgotten there was anywhere to return to. Coughing, Zed brushed it off. "And now, I am about to show you the magical centre of our holiday celebrations." He winked. "You'll be feeling the magic after this!"

"I thought I was living in the moment?"

"Eh, same difference." He waved her stunned laughter away. "Part of magic is that it happens in the _now_; you learn to live now, you'll see the magic." he began walking backwards, tugging her along blindly. "Who says you can't accomplish two things at once?"

"No one unless your tasks are impossible." Addison drawled, refusing to be bested despite his eager expression tugging her heart against her ribs. "You're not going to fool me with this, y'know."

"We'll see about that." He finished. Out of nowhere, he stopped. "Miss Grayson," his eyes twinkled, sweeping his arm back and stealing her breath along with it. "Welcome to our final destination.


End file.
